Quiero ser tu Apoyo
by Lure1989
Summary: Batman es un hombre muy ocupado, siempre esta metido en algún caso hasta la médula; tanto así que constantemente descuida su salud. Hoy su mente solo está ocupada en lo que sucede en el puerto de Gotham. Superman se preocupa por él y va a tratar de apoyarlo en lo que más pueda. En medio de esto no podrán evitar en sus encuentros relajarse mutuamente en el lecho de una habitación
1. Capítulo 1: Anochecer

Hola a todos! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia! Este fue mi primer fic y superbat, espero que les guste!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Anochecer.**

 **Gotham City. Comienzo de la primavera.**

El atardecer en Gotham City comenzaba más tarde gracias a la llegada de la primavera, pero al ser una ciudad oscura, los cambios de estación no le afectaban. Como era frecuente en esa época el sol se ponía más tarde, pero los edificios altos no daban cuenta de eso. La ciudad se oscurecía siempre a la misma hora, sin importar los días, meses o estaciones. Esto permitía al Caballero de la Noche salir a hacer su rutina nocturna igual que de costumbre.

Batman vivía más ocupado que nunca, estaba tras una pista desde hacía días y a pesar de su esfuerzo, no había tenido resultados favorables. Su actual labor lo tenía un tanto más alejado de la ciudad.

Ya no habiendo rastros de luz del sol, se encontraba parado oculto entre las sombras cerca del puerto. Su porte era impasible, atento con la mirada centrada en el trasporte de cargamentos que se daba más abajo. Así, había estado durante días y durante largas horas. Una ráfaga de viento hizo ondear su capa, pero él no se inmuto ante la presencia causante de ese golpe de aire.

—Al fin te encuentro, eres difícil de ubicar cuando anochece. —Superman levitaba detrás de él y esperaba algún tipo de respuesta, algo que no tuvo. Quiso romper el hielo y posicionándose en frente continuó—. Deberías ir más seguido a tu casa. Me dijeron que hace tres noches no pasas por allí.

Batman hizo una risa corta exhalada y luego… silencio.

—Es mentira… he ido todos los días a asearme.

Ante tal respuesta Superman frunció el ceño y reformó con un tono más firme—: Lo que me refiero es que hace tres días que no estás durmiendo.

Por primera vez Batman desvió su mirada concentrada del suelo y miró de frente al hombre de ojos azul profundo. Este tuvo un pequeño cosquilleo que recorrió su cuerpo. Hacía varias semanas que no se veían desdés de su última discusión. A pesar que no lograba ver sus ojos por la máscara, aunque si quisiera podía hacerlo, percibía la intensidad de su mirada.

—Estoy ocupado ahora, no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo, molestas… vete. —Y acto seguido saltó al vacío extendiendo su capa permitiéndole planear y caer suavemente en otra superficie más abajo.

Superman parecía no haberle escuchado porque siguiéndolo descendió a donde estaba él.

—Espera, no es normal que permanezcas tantos días despierto. No es… — Y automáticamente es interrumpido por el murciélago.

—Estoy acostumbrado. ¿Has oído hablar de la cafeína? Pruébala, te mantendrá un poco avispado por las noches.

—Bruce… hablo en serio. Es peligroso. —Insistió Superman.

El hombre de acero no se esperó la reacción que estaba por venir de parte de Batman, este lo tomó de su ropa y lo acercó bien a su rostro en un acto agresivo.

—¡Escúchame bien! Allí abajo trafican personas todos los días. Personas que viven en un contenedor mugriento, sin luz, agua o comida; así durante semanas hasta que son transportadas. ¡¿Y cuantas quedan en el camino que no sobreviven?! —Batman estaba agitado al hablar con tanta energía. Soltó la camisa de su amigo y se dio media vuelta volviendo a mirar abajo en donde estaba la embarcación—. No puedo dormir hasta resolver esto. No estando tan cerca. —Y más calmado regularizó su respiración.

Los ojos de Clark se entristecieron al ver que realmente solo le estaba siendo un estorbo. Su empeño por velarlo parecía insignificante con la dedicación que él tenía para todas las cosas que hacía, aun así, a costa de grandes sacrificios.

—Lo siento… —El héroe de Metrópolis parecía arrepentido de su interferencia y nuevamente se puso delante del murciélago—. Déjame ayudarte entonces.

Bruce suspiró. Abrió su boca en un ademán por contestarle pero enseguida la cerró. Algo que estaba sucediendo allí abajo llamó su atención.

—Shhh, escucha. —Puso su dedo índice frente a sus labios en señal de silencio y al mismo tiempo se colocó en cuclillas para observar mejor a los hombres que se encontraban en la parte inferior.

Superman agudizó su oído y escuchó atentamente la conversación de dos sujetos que se encontraban haciendo guardia a los cargamentos. Aquellos hombres dijeron cosas sin sentido para él, pero a Batman, parecía satisfacerle por la leve sonrisa que se formó en su boca.

—Alguno iba a caer —dijo Bruce mientras se erguía y antes que el menor le preguntara como había escuchado le respondió—. Tengo micrófonos puestos en puntos claves, casi en toda la ciudad. Al parecer mañana en la noche podré encontrarme con alguno que me dé una pista más sólida. —Al terminar de decir esto llevó su mano hasta su oído y se comunicó con Alfred que estaba del otro lado en la Batcave escuchando y viendo lo mismo que su protegido—. Alfred, necesito que pases un reconocimiento de rostro en la computadora de esos dos, seguramente alguna causa deben tener. Luego confírmame los posibles asociados. También registra los nombres que acaban de mencionar y fíjate que datos personales podemos obtener.

—Como usted desee amo Bruce —contestó eficientemente el mayordomo de los Wayne al mismo tiempo que tecleaba lo solicitado en la gran computadora central.

—Perfecto, en cuanto tengas noticias avísame. —Batman estaba a punto de cortar la comunicación pero Alfred lo detuvo.

—Señor… si me permite decirlo… creo que es suficiente por esta noche. Esto va a demorar unas cuantas horas hasta tener algún resultado. —Se notaba un dejo de angustia en las palabras.

Superman escuchó gracias a su súper oído lo que el mayor había dicho y cruzándose de brazos miró al señor de la noche con los ojos entrecerrados al verlo rascarse los ojos inconscientemente.

—Descuida viejo amigo, ya terminé aquí, vuelvo a casa en seguida, no te preocupes por mí. —Al finalizar esas palabras hizo un bostezo muy largo. El haber escuchado una pista de lo que estaba buscando hacía tantos días lo había relajado.

Alfred afirmó—: No soy el único que se preocupa por usted señor.

A raíz de estas palabras hubo unos segundos de silencio y Bruce alzó la vista en dirección al hombre de ojos claros.

—Lo se… —Miró a Clark fugazmente que se hallaba en frente suyo aún con los brazos cruzados y acotó—: Nos vemos en casa. —Cortó la comunicación.

Una vez terminada la conversación, Batman levantó su brazo y tiró de su gancho para elevarse al punto en donde se había ubicado anteriormente. Sabía que detrás lo estaba siguiendo el último hijo de Krypton, que a pesar de su esfuerzo por espantarlo, todavía no se había marchado; así que frustrado por tal situación, Bruce esperó a que el otro lo alcanzara para enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué has venido? —Se dio media vuelta y le habló en un tono un tanto intimidante.

Sorprendido ante tal reacción, Clark solo levantó las manos e hizo un gesto con los hombros como dándole simpleza a la situación.

—Hay una fiesta importante de beneficencia mañana y Lois fue enviada para hacerse cargo de la nota. Ya que estoy aquí quise pasar a saludar —dijo un tanto incomodo por la repentina pregunta.

—Bueno, ya pasaste a saludar. Puedes irte ahora. —Señaló con su pulgar hacia atrás haciendo señas que se podía marchar.

Superman no pronunció ni una palabra, se quedó quieto unos instantes en el lugar y ambos se miraron sin decir nada. El hombre de acero no tenía intenciones de irse así que el que rompió el incómodo silencio fue el mayor.

—¿Por quién me tomas Clark? —Bruce cruzó sus brazos en ademán de disconformidad. Superman al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquella voz se estremeció y al instante su mirada se tornó confusa por la pregunta—. Por el bolso que tiraste cerca de donde estábamos significa que estás buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche. El hecho que hayas ido a mi casa, no encontrarme y buscarme, lo confirma. Estás esperando mi aprobación para hospedarte esta noche.

—¿Has visto el bolso? —preguntó sorprendido y continuó—: Está bien… Por lo visto me atrapaste. —Hizo un suspiro de derrota.

—Pero esa no es la verdadera razón. La elegida para el reporte de este evento fue Lois, no tú. Probablemente al escuchar la Ciudad de Gotham te resultó tentador el querer participar de un acontecimiento así. Pero como no se permitieron gastar más del presupuesto para enviar a dos reporteros, te ofreciste costeártelo. Avión, comida y hospedaje, son cosas que no tienes necesidad de gastar, ya que fácilmente puedes venir hasta aquí volando y no dudas de mi hospitalidad al recibirte en mi hogar.

La cara de Clark decía todo, estaba realmente sorprendido con la precisión que daba Bruce al contar los hechos. Uno tras otra tal cual habían sucedido.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Bruce. Siempre tan perceptivo. —Sonrió al haber escuchado toda la descripción con tal precisión.

—No es muy complicado Clark, tú eres muy predecible. Pero es porque eres transparente, tómalo como un cumplido. —Tal afirmación logró ruborizar la cara del hombre más fuerte del mundo—. Pero aun así sigues sin decirme por qué estás aquí —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Superman se acercó lentamente hasta estar cara a cara con el murciélago y habló con suavidad—: Quieres que lo ponga en palabras, ¿cierto? —Y tomando la mejilla del murciélago se arrimó hasta sus labios para darle un beso simple y casto—. Tenía ganas de verte Bruce. —Susurró al oído.

Cuando estaba a punto de apartarse, Batman tomó fuertemente el cuello del reportero para reclamarle un beso intenso y apasionado, y al instante, de manera pretenciosa, introdujo su lengua buscando ese sabor que tanto extrañaba. Por su parte, Superman boquiabierto por tal acción, no se resistió la tentación que tenía en frente y tomó la cintura del playboy para hacer el beso más profundo. Jugando con sus lenguas, sus besos se volvieron cada vez más íntimos y enérgicos. Se notaba a simple vista el deseo de ambos por el otro y solo se alejaron cuando el mayor necesitó tomar una bocanada de aire. Al apartarse, se miraron unos segundos sin decir nada con la respiración acelerada y las mejillas coloradas.

—Aún estoy enojado contigo por lo de la última vez —señaló Batman apartándose del agarre del hombre de azul.

—¿No me has castigado lo suficiente? —Rió amistosamente.

—No —dijo Batman de forma inmediata.

—Déjame compensártelo entonces. —Sonrió de manera que inquietó al mayor.

Las intenciones eran claras para Bruce y antes de que pudiera hacer algo puso sus manos en frente manteniendo más la distancia y dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me lleven, —Agitó sus manos para evitar que el otro se le acercara—, puedo moverme solo. —Y cuando justo estaba por utilizar el dispositivo para llamar a su transporte, Superman lo agarró entre brazos y se elevó tomando distancia del lugar.

—Lo sé, es que solo quiero llegar cuanto antes a tú casa. Así iremos más rápido. —Lo miró embelesado y aceleró la marcha.

Bruce forcejeó un poco incómodo pero al poco tiempo se resignó, sabía que sus intentos de soltarse no servían de nada ya que el hombre más fuerte del mundo lo tenía bien sujetado.

—Me lo vas a pagar Clark —murmuró entre dientes enojado y exhaló pesadamente el aire de sus pulmones.

Bruce odiaba cuando lo cargaba así, pero a pesar de todo prefirió no luchar. No era que le faltaban ganas, ya que de sobra quería resistirse a la imposición de ser transportado de esa manera, sino más bien era por rendirse al cansancio que sentía por culpa de los días que había pasado sin dormir. Sin decir más, el murciélago se cruzó de brazos y dejándose llevar por el menor, permaneció callado el resto del viaje.

Gracias a la gran rapidez del visitante de Metrópolis, ambos héroes llegaron en cuestión de minutos a la mansión. Bruce estaba más que feliz de regresar a esa velocidad, pero jamás iba a admitírselo al menor y mucho menos darle las gracias.

Al llegar, lo primero que hizo Bruce fue sacarse la máscara junto con la capa. El rostro que revelaba era inquietante y la cara denotaba el cansancio y los días sin dormir. Superman no pudo evitar querer acercarse y se encaminó para abrazarlo por la espalda.

—Al menos deja que termine de sacarme el traje Clark —dijo con un suspiro cansado.

—Yo lo haré por ti. —Susurró delicadamente el Kryptoniano al oído del playboy. Luego besó cariñosamente su cuello mientras deslizaba suavemente su pulgar el contorno de la ingle.

Las mejillas de Bruce empezaron a tomar color y tomó rápidamente la mano del reportero que se estaba acercando a su parte intima para detenerlo. Obviamente no pudo y la mano de Superman comenzó a tocarlo sobre la ropa acariciando su miembro delicadamente de arriba abajo.

—E-espera Clark, no puedo… mañana… ¡Ah!... tengo com-promisos. —Su voz sonaba entrecortada de la excitación.

—Cancélalos —murmuró mientras lo daba media vuelta para quedar frente a frente y luego tomándolo del rostro lo besó con fuerza.

El mayor correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad. Sus bocas se unieron fuertemente y en su interior comenzó una lucha entre sus lenguas. En un momento Batman se separó repentinamente y lo miró con seriedad.

—No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de la última vez… no te vayas —comentó suavemente mientras sus ojos brillaban de deseo.

—No lo haré… no iré a ningún lado, lo prometo. —Al mismo tiempo que decía esto acarició sus labios delicadamente. Bruce cerró sus ojos y lentamente fue abriendo su boca gustoso de aquel contacto—. Amo estos labios —dijo Superan al oído y a continuación besó su lóbulo derecho.

Al instante tomó la parte superior del traje de su amante y se lo retiró tirándolo a un costado, dejando al descubierto su hermoso torso pálido. Clark se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, admirando su magnífico cuerpo pero los ojos de Bruce le decían que no aguantaría mucho tiempo más parado; su rostro estaba encendido, su respiración era densa y sus piernas parecían flaquear. Al notar esto, Superman no dudó tomarlo de la cintura y llevarlo hasta la cama. El mayor recostado observó al Kryptoniano con la mirada encendida mientras este se quitaba su traje. Este una vez sin su prenda, se inclinó sobre Bruce hasta su cuello para lamerlo y siguió bajando hasta su clavícula. Batman no pudo evitar exhalar un gemido y acto seguido se tapó la boca.

—Sabes que me gusta escucharte… no te cubras. —Siguió lamiendo su clavícula y continuó bajando hasta uno de sus pezones.

Como si saboreara un caramelo chupó fuertemente aquella tetilla que rápidamente tomó color. Con una de sus manos libre agarró el pantalón del playboy y comenzó a tirarlo hacia abajo para poder descubrir al miembro que ya se encontraba duro de excitación. Clark se relamió los labios y continúo su descenso dando besos en el vientre de un estimulado Bruce que ya no podía controlar sus pequeños gemidos.

—D-detente… Clark… no voy ¡Ah! aguantar. —Batman trató de controlarse y mientras decía esto un hilo de saliva se escapó de la comisura de su labio.

Superman no pudo controlarse frente a tal imagen y no dudo en tomar con su boca al miembro que le reclamaba atención. Tomándolo de la base con su mano, hizo un tortuoso vaivén mientras lamía la punta y al rato, comenzó a descender su boca cubriendo el pene por completo llegando a tocar la base.

—E-espera… por favor ¡Ah!… ¡Mmm! en serio… Clark… no puedo… —Los gritos de placer de Bruce fueron cada vez más intensos, sus ojos se cerraron por completo y al instante se dejó vencer.

Superman estaba muy atento a su tarea y hacía oídos sordos a las palabras del millonario. Y entonces, después de unos segundos, el pene erecto comenzó a perder fuerzas, los gemidos audibles habían cesado y los latidos que escuchaba anteriormente palpitar con fuerza empezaron a descender. El murciélago no había llegado al orgasmo, de esto estaba seguro, y extrañado por la reacción del cuerpo de su amante alzó la vista para ver lo que le sucedía. Al distinguir a Bruce, lo encontró con sus ojos cerrados dormido profundamente; el señor de la noche había sido dominado ante el cansancio. Entonces, Superman entendió el porqué de su pedido de parar, no era porque tenía obligaciones y no quería perder el tiempo en intimar con él, sino que solo ya podía mantenerse despierto.

—Me lo merezco. —Superman suspiró vencido recordando su último encuentro.

Acercándose al mayor, se puso a su lado y agarró la sabana para tapar a ambos. Pasando un brazo por arriba de su pecho abrazó fuertemente a su amante y con un beso en los labios le dijo—: Buenas noches Bruce, descansa. —Y acto seguido cerró sus ojos para dormirse junto al hombre que amaba.

 **4 AM -1 hora más tarde-**

La noche estaba más silenciosa que nunca, ni los animales o insectos nocturnos que deambulan por las oscuridades se les escuchaban. La habitación era pacífica, solo hasta que el rington de un celular comenzó a sonar; una música que Superman reconoció al instante. Rápidamente, este se levantó de la cama sin hacer movimientos bruscos que despertaran al dueño de la casa y tomó el aparato que hacía el ruido escandaloso; quería evitar a toda costa que el artefacto despertara a Bruce de sus sueños ya que por fin había podido conciliarlo después de tantos días. Superman no se perdonaría ser él, el causante que despertara a su amigo y por tal razón, salió a toda velocidad de la habitación por la ventana para poder contestar.

—Hola Lois. ¿Qué haces por estas horas despierta? ¿Sucede algo? —habló enérgico como siempre.

—¿Cómo que si sucede algo? ¿Dónde estás? Me habías dicho que te habías tomado el último vuelo nocturno. Estoy en el aeropuerto y no te veo por ningún lado. —Del otro lado del teléfono la reportera de Metrópolis sonaba escandalosa por el asunto.

—¿Y-yo dije eso? —Superman se golpeó la frente—. Es que me confundí, te dije mal los horarios de los vuelos. No debiste salir a buscarme, recién acabo de llegar, no me habrás visto salir. Vuelve al hotel, mañana nos vemos en donde acordamos. —El hombre de acero trató sonar torpe como de costumbre.

—¿Es una broma Clark? Te dije que te iba a pasar a buscar. No gastes en un hotelucho cualquiera, acá donde estoy hospedada hay lugar de sobra —dijo en un tono autoritario.

—D-descuida Lois, yo me las arreglo. —Trató de evitar el asunto.

—No jodas Clark y ven para acá. Tu pobre sueldo no te permite costearte el hospedaje. Ahora te envío la dirección por mensaje. ¡Te voy a estar esperando eh! —Cortó la comunicación sin permitirle a Superman refutar.

Resignado, el hombre más fuerte del mundo se vistió, tomó sus pertenencias y se elevó hacia la ventana para salir de la mansión. Miró hacia el hombre que se encontraba en la cama y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que estaba por hacer.

 _—_ _"_ _La última vez casi me mata. Esta vez creo que lo va a lograr_ **"** —pensó Superman mientras alzaba vuelo y se distanciaba del lugar.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya parecido interesante el comienzo. Cualquier comentario que deseen hacerme son bienvenidos! Hasta la próxima! Saludos!


	2. Capítulo 2: Cena Placentera

**Hola a todos... aquí la continuación. Espero que les guste, saludos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Noche silenciosa.**

 **Un mes atrás aproximadamente**

Hacía mucho tiempo que los héroes de Gotham y Metrópolis no podían ponerse de acuerdo para verse. Superman, a pesar de que se hacía alguna que otra escapada hacia la Mansión Wayne, normalmente era rechazado por el multimillonario que se excusaba de estar ocupado; igualmente a pesar de las quejas del mayor, este nunca lo echaba. Las contradicciones de Bruce, el no saber lo que opinaba y el nunca demostrar sus sentimientos descolocaban y angustiaban a Clark. Muchas veces las actitudes indicaban que era correspondido pero en otras tantas, percibía el fastidio con el que se manejaba para con él. Batman nunca expresaba sus emociones y jamás había declarado a su relación como tal, aunque para Superman, estaba más que clara.

Pero a pesar de esto, deseos por partes de ambos había para encontrase. Es por eso que después de estar hablando un buen rato por teléfono, pudieron ponerse de acuerdo para arreglar una salida juntos.

Convinieron en ir a un restaurante en Metrópolis; elegante y con un buen servicio, pero a la vez, simple y acogedor. Bruce estaba cansado de los restaurantes costos por el simple hecho de que, inevitablemente, algún famoso, político o empresario se lo cruzaba, y siempre algunas palabras tenía que intercambiar. Su rol como jefe de Industrias Wayne y playboy multimillonario, no le permitían hacer oídos sordos cuando alguien importante lo llamaba para platicar. Constantemente manteniendo la fachada ante todos.

Además, el salir a comer o hacer cualquier otra cosa implicaba muchas veces una situación incómoda para ambos héroes. Por un lado, el sueldo básico de Clark Kent era el de un simple reportero, y, aunque Bruce le insistía que no le importaba, no sabía si lo complacía con las salidas que proponía sabiendo que estaba acostumbrado al lujo; así que siempre Clark se sentía sujeto a su corto presupuesto. Por el otro, Bruce Wayne tenía que permanecer oculto, ya que él llamaba la atención estuviera donde estuviera. Gracias a esto, muchas veces sus citas se vieron interrumpidas por periodistas, reporteros o hasta simples transeúntes.

La cuestión era que por una u otras tantas razones, el acordar salir para estos dos era bastante complicado. Así que una vez que lo lograban hacer, era para celebrar.

Decidieron reunirse en la puerta del lugar. Clark ya se encontraba ahí esperándolo y Bruce no tardó mucho más en aparecer. El playboy como siempre lucía un hermoso traje azul a su medida que hacía juego con sus ojos. Clark usaba unos vaqueros negros y una remera blanca ajustada que llamó la atención al mayor.

—Te ves bien —dijo al pasar tratando de restarle importancia, pero realmente opinaba que era cierto.

—¿Lo crees? —Superman miró su atuendo y su cara se iluminó—. Tú siempre te ves bien… uses lo que uses. —Y sus ojos lo miraron con deseo.

Batman se quedó quieto unos segundos y luego suspiró—: Ya entremos.

La cena fue amena, estuvieron platicando de sus cosas cotidianas, aunque generalmente Clark era el que hablaba y Bruce el que escuchaba. No tuvieron interrupciones y el clima del lugar era muy agradable, pero a decir verdad, Bruce estaba más distraído que de costumbre. En varias oportunidades, el héroe de Metrópolis lo encontraba con su mirada perdida contemplando la nada. Superman estaba inquieto por la actitud del otro ya que realmente lucía ido y parecía no disfrutar de su compañía.

—Bruce… ¿Sucede algo? No pareces estar pasándola bien —preguntó preocupado. Lo que menos quería era que el día que se podían ver la pasara mal—. "¿No le gustaría el lugar?" —reflexionaba para sí.

—No… al contrario —dijo despreocupadamente y clavó sus ojos en él—. Solo… no estoy acostumbrado a esto.

Superman no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo. ¿Al lugar? ¿A la comida? ¿Al estar con él? Y no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

— Bruce... —Buscó el contacto con sus manos que estaban sobre la mesa—. Por favor… dime lo que piensas.

Batman miró el agarre que el otro le había hecho y no apartó su mano. Luego volvió a mirarlo a los ojos—: ¿Tanto te preocupa lo que pienso?

—¡Claro que sí! Eres mi pareja, ¿Cómo no me va a interesar?

En seguida el playboy soltó el agarre, tomó su vaso, y antes de continuar suspiró. La cara preocupada de Clark le estaba empezando a molestar. Se preguntaba ¿Por qué siempre interpretaba mal las cosas?

—Creo que malinterpretaste lo que quise decir. No estoy acostumbrado a esta… tranquilidad. Lamento si luzco distraído, solo estoy disfrutando el momento.

Superman no pudo estar más feliz, la sonrisa se le dibujó enorme en su rostro. En primer lugar, cada vez que decía la palabra "pareja" Bruce se lo negaba, y en segundo lugar, era la primera vez que le decía que estaba disfrutando estando con él.

Luego de un silencio Bruce habló—: Ya… quita esa cara de tonto. —Se acercó hasta la mejilla del otro y la pellizco fuertemente aunque a este no le hacía ningún daño.

—Lo siento, solo me pone muy feliz que estés pasándola bien.

Luego de cenar, a Superman se le ocurrió salir a caminar tentado al haber visto al señor de la noche mirando distraído a la plaza a través de la ventana. Así que, tomándolo desprevenido, lo condujo hasta allí cuando salieron. Mientras caminaban, ambos iban disfrutando de la serenidad, la brisa del viento y el silencio de la noche. Bruce especialmente estaba callado con un rostro lleno de paz. Solo había una o dos personas caminando a lo lejos por aquel lugar, permitiéndoles un poco de intimidad a los dos. La belleza del parque con las hojas de los árboles que comenzaban a brotar y las tenues luces que lo alumbraban, les daba una sensación de comodidad y bienestar mientras los dos caminaban en silencio recorriendo el lugar. De repente Bruce tomó la palabra.

—No se puede apreciar esta paz en Gotham… siempre hay ruidos de sirenas, autos o disparos… Metrópolis parece ser muy pacífica por las noches. Debe ser por ti que se mantiene así —habló con voz suave y tranquila.

—No soy el único responsable del cuidado de la ciudad, la fuerza de la policía también hace su trabajo. —Superman miró al hombre que estaba a su lado sorprendido por el rostro calmo que mostraba. Generalmente se lo veía con el ceño fruncido sin saber particularmente porque así que estaba feliz de haberlo traído hasta allí; pocas veces lo podía ver tan relajado.

En un momento Bruce detuvo su caminar y se quedó parado en donde estaba sin hacer movimiento alguno y mantuvo sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Al instante cerró los ojos pacíficamente e inhaló profundamente el aire puro del lugar.

—Me gusta… el silencio de la noche aquí. —El viento soplaba suavemente y hacía que los cabellos que caían en su frente se movieran armónicamente. Inmediatamente alzó su cabeza hacia el cielo disfrutando de la sensación del silencio mientras la luz de la luna alumbraba su hermoso rostro.

Clark no pudo evitar quedar embelesado por aquella imagen, Bruce se veía tan perfecto bañado con la luz de la luna que podía ver a la perfección sus delicadas facciones; pero su rostro parecía solitario y triste a la vez. El Kryptoniano tentado se le acercó lentamente hasta quedar detrás, rodeó sus brazos por la cintura y luego apoyó su frente en el hombro. Bruce se sorprendió de este agarre y abrió sus ojos repentinamente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Lo siento, parecías tan triste… que me dieron ganas de abrazarte. —El playboy se puso incomodo por el agarre del otro, estaban en un lugar público y podrían ser vistos—. Descuida, no hay nadie cerca —dijo al notar el nerviosismo del otro.

Bruce se relajó, inclinó más su cuello para permitirle al otro acomodar su cabeza en él y tomó sus manos con las suyas. Superman inhaló profundamente el aroma de su pareja disfrutando la sensación del abrazo.

—Clark… ¿Crees que algún día Gotham se vea así?... tan tranquila…—habló en un susurro nostálgico.

—Con el caballero de la noche cuidándola… seguramente.

Ambos se quedaron unos instantes así, abrazados en silencio. Superman no podía creer la actitud del mayor, estaba más abierto que de costumbre, no lo alejaba cuando él se acercaba y frete al contacto no lo rechazaba. Hizo más fuerte el agarre y besó delicadamente la comisura de su labio. Batman en ese instante soltó el abrazo y Clark creyó que hasta allí llegaba la tolerancia del mayor, pero al segundo se sorprendió de cómo reaccionó. El murciélago se dio vuelta y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, miró directamente sus ojos de color azul vivo que le devolvían la mirada con intensidad y deslizó sus manos para conducirlas detrás de su cabeza. Antes de hacer lo que estaba por hacer, miró para todos lados avergonzado buscando con la vista algún rastro de personas. Cuando se cercioró de que no había nadie, volvió a mirar al hombre que tenía en frente, pero este no esperó más el contacto que estaban buscando. Rozó sus labios delicadamente y espero a que el otro los abriera para permitirle la entrada a su lengua, que no tardó en encontrase con la otra. Estuvieron un buen rato así, unidos en un nuevo abrazo y a través de sus bocas, sintiendo la calidez del momento y saboreando el beso del otro; un contacto que necesitaban desde hacía días. Tardaron mucho en separarse, más de lo habitual, el deseo de ambos era notorio.

—Vamos a un lugar más íntimo —sugirió Clark ansioso por el contacto con el otro.

—Estamos en un lugar íntimo, ya no hay nadie. —Sonrió Bruce con picardía.

—Sabes lo que insinúo —reclamó el menor.

Bruce no pudo evitar reírse, cosa que molestó un poco al súper hombre, pero al ver los ojos deseosos de su pareja en el silencio, pudo saber que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Batman acercó su boca hasta la oreja del otro y mordisqueó levemente su lóbulo.

—Dime que propones entonces —susurró al oído.

—Bien, déjame mostrarte. —Encendido, Superman tomó su muñeca y lo condujo rápidamente por el parque hasta su nuevo destino.

 **En la habitación de un Hotel…**

Los dos hombres no tenían más que decir, estaba más que claro lo que querían una vez cruzado el umbral de la habitación; simplemente se precisaban mutuamente.

Las ropas molestaban demasiado, y fueron estas, las primeras en desaparecer, arrebatadas con fuerza entre medio de besos apasionados y gemidos ahogados. Querían sentir la piel del otro con desesperación. Sin desprender sus bocas, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo contrario sintiendo el contacto tan deseado. No tardaron en encontrar la cama, que sin dudarlo, se recostaron sin soltar el agarre que tenían.

Superman estaba sobre Bruce besándolo profundamente mientras acomodaba una de sus piernas en medio de las otras. Ambos necesitaban con desesperación respirar y tomaron una pequeña distancia para darles paso al aire a sus pulmones. Sus rostros estaban encendidos y la respiración era acelerada. El calor les recorría el cuerpo entero y se concentraba en su pelvis.

Superman bajó la vista y vio el miembro de su amante que estaba despertándose, deseaba a Bruce con desesperación pero se contuvo. Si hubiera sido por él, lo hacía suyo en ese mismo momento. Deseoso tomó el pene de su amante y comenzó un movimiento ascendente y descendente que hizo erizar el cuerpo entero de Bruce. Mientras besaba y lamía su cuello los movimientos eran constantes y enérgicos. Batman no podía controlar su voz y sus gemidos comenzaron a tener un volumen alto que se podían escuchar en toda la habitación. Superman no pudo evitar sonreír, cosa que ruborizó al mayor y encendió más su rostro.

—Me encanta —dijo el Kryptoniano relamiéndose los labios. Estaba feliz de que fuera él que lo hiciera sentir así.

—No… te ¡Ah!… burles. —Trató de controlar sus gemidos mientras decía eso al estar un tanto avergonzado de escuchar su propia voz.

—Jamás. Es la verdad. —Superman lo miró seriamente a los ojos, su mirada era tan profunda que desarmaba al caballero de la noche. Cuando lo miraba así, le era difícil sostenerle la vista.

Batman veía el deseo y la devoción en los ojos intensos de aquel hombre, y una desesperada necesidad surgió de su interior. No quería ser el único que estuviera sintiendo placer, también quería satisfacer al hombre que lo desarticulaba con la mirada.

Entonces bajando su mano hasta sus piernas buscó el pene rígido del contrario que se encontraba duro de la excitación y comenzó a masturbarlo también. Superman no pudo evitar exhalar un fuerte suspiro y su cuerpo se estremeció. La punta de sus miembros erectos se apoyaron uno sobre el otro y sus manos daban placer al contrario sin parar. Los dos estaban entregados al goce que sentían y sus jadeos eran cada vez más fuertes. Un brillo de transpiración recorrió el cuerpo desnudo de ambos y se mezcló al contacto de la piel con el otro. Era tan intenso lo que sentían, tan profundo, que la perfección de la situación sería en el culmine de un orgasmo en conjunto.

Los dos estaban cerca del clímax y Clark alzó la mirada para ver al rostro de su amante al momento de acabar, pero justo en ese instante sonó un celular.

 **Ring Ring… Ring Ring…**

Las manos de ambos se detuvieron un instante pero haciendo caso omiso ignoraron al aparato y continuaron.

 **Ring Ring… Ring Ring…**

Ya la cuestión los estaba distrayendo a ambos y la intensidad del momento se fue perdiendo.

—Dios… no puede ser —dijo el reportero que había retirado la mano de su tarea y suspiró con frustración. Irguiéndose trató de levantarse del lugar pero Bruce lo tomó de la mano, lo detuvo y luego se elevó hasta quedar frente a él.

—Ignóralo Clark, por favor. —Sus ojos brillaron de excitación y su respiración siguió agitada; no quería que la situación se cortara así, por un simple celular.

—Lo siento, tengo que atender. —Tomó su rostro y acarició su mejilla. Luego se levantó del lugar y fue en busca del aparato.

— ¿Hablas en serio? Puede esperar —preguntó bastante fastidiado por la situación. ¿Qué era tan urgente que tenía que ir justo en "ESE" momento a atender?

Clark estaba bastante molesto con la situación igual que su pareja, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, le había prometido atender el teléfono a la que estaba llamando fuera lo que fuera.

—Disculpa, pero no puedo no contestar. —Y sacando el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón atendió la llamada.

Con una voz simulando un resfriado el hombre de acero tuvo una conversación fingida con la reportera más famosa del Daily Planet.

—Lois, puedo contagiarte. Insistió el súper hombre. Entre tanto y tanto echaba un vistazo a la cara de Bruce que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— **No me importa, yo voy a cuidar de mi amigo, enseguida estoy en tu casa. Y más te vale que estés en cama** _._ —La mujer colgó y Superman miró suplicante a su amante, pidiendo perdón antes de tiempo.

—Tengo que irme, lo siento. —Se acercó a la cama y tomó asiento. Ya se estaba maldiciendo.

—¿Realmente vas a dejarme así? —dijo Bruce con los ojos encendidos de pasión.

Y no bastaba señalar ni aclarar nada porque era más que obvio a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Su amigo estaba más rígido que nunca y no era el momento para dejarlo así. Superman se moría de la bronca, él también estaba excitado y también estaba enojado por la situación, pero el tema se le escapaba de las manos. Tenía ganas de mandar a Lois a la mierda.

—Lo siento, solo serán unos minutos, en cuanto la espante volveré. Te lo prometo. —Trató de apaciguar la situación pero la cara de Bruce no cambiaba para mejor. La excusa que le estaba dando no era suficiente.

—Podrías haberle mentido, inventado alguna excusa, que no te sentías bien para verla… ¡Cualquier cosa Kent! —su voz sonaba bastante molesta.

—Bueno, perdón, ¡no a todos se nos hace fácil mentir como a ti! —dijo sin pensar alzando la voz y levantándose de la cama comenzó a vestirse—. Además tú no tuviste inconvenientes para reunirte, yo fui el que tuvo que mentir con el tema de estar enfermo, ahora tengo que mantener la mentira. — "Eso estuvo de más" —pensó al instante.

Al segundo se había arrepentido, realmente no lo había pensado bien. Estaba enojado por la situación, pero más que nada enojado con sigo mismo por no saberla manejar. Sabía que era el único momento que tenían para estar juntos y encima la estaban pasado muy bien, mejor que nunca. No sabía después cuando iban a poder verse así. Tanto les había costado arreglar y ahora era él quien arruinaba la situación.

Ya estaba vestido y a punto de salir por la ventana. Suspiró frustrado y se iba a disculpar por lo que había dicho, estaba totalmente fuera de contexto y no tenía nada que ver con la situación. Pero antes de que dijera algo el otro habló.

—Si te vas… Clark. No se te ocurra volver, no te voy a esperar —dijo en tono muy pacifico pero su cara decía todo lo contrario, realmente daba miedo.

—Prometo que será rápido. Por favor, espérame. —Salió volando de la habitación.

Un frustrado Bruce se tendió en la cama con los brazos extendidos. Estaba agotado del día que había transitado. Creía que la noche iba a ser mejor pasándola con el hombre de acero, y realmente lo fue, pero resultó con un final desastroso. Pero lo entendía, él era torpe para algunas cosas, de naturaleza, pero no era excusa para dejarlo como lo había dejado. Al instante tomó su celular y marcó un número.

—Avisa que al final voy a ir… Si… En menos de una hora estoy… Prepara mi traje… Claro, el mismo… Que me pase a buscar el coche… si… Ahora te envío la dirección de donde estoy… Nos vemos.

Suspirando se levantó y se cambió para luego salir de la habitación.


	3. Capítulo 3: Sonrisa Falsa

**Hola! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia! Espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Sonrisa Falsa.**

El Kryptoniano salió del hotel con mucho enojo y frustración. Pensaba llegar rápido a su casa para deshacerse cuanto antes de la mujer que había estropeado su noche: Lois. Aunque proyectaba su enfado con la joven, sabía que el único responsable de lo que había sucedido había sido él; tenía que haber sido firme con la reportera y no dejarse llevar por su carácter insistente.

Suspiró desanimado por cómo había terminado su día con Bruce. Estaba emocionado que el mayor se abriera hacia él por primera vez. Al menos, había notado eso en pequeños detalles como: lograr abrazarlo sin que el otro soltara su agarre, o que el mismo Bruce buscara besarlo; hasta en la intimidad había notado su entrega y deseo, cuando por lo general este solía contenerse bastante. No quería ni pensar que las cosas entre ellos terminaran estropeándose por ese tonto altercado. Aun así, tenía esperanzas, quizás… y solo quizás, el caballero de la noche lo estaría esperando en el hotel, y él podría arreglar las cosas una vez que regresara.

 **Departamento de Clark.**

Superman se encontraba sentado en la cama dentro de las sabanas y a su lado sentada en una silla estaba Lois. El simulaba su resfriado y pensaba con desesperación como correrla rápido de su casa. Pero esa mujer estaba terriblemente insoportable y no parecía tener ganas de irse pronto. Obviamente Clark estaba exagerando, pero su impaciencia lo hacía pensar así. Ante las constantes preguntas de cómo se sentía, Superman repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, como si el repetirlo hiciera que el mensaje fuese captado más rápido.

—Te dije que estoy bien, solo necesito descansar. Un resfriado solo se cura con cama. Verás cómo mañana me siento mejor —insistió el hombre de acero.

—Lo sé, ¡pero tú nunca te enfermas! Quería pasar para ver cómo estabas y darte una mano. Es difícil a veces vivir solo y no tener quien te auxilie cuando uno se siente mal. —Lois habló con sinceridad—. Solo voy hacerte compañía por un rato y me voy.

Más indignado no podía estar el héroe de Metrópolis. El perder el tiempo allí, pudiendo estar con Bruce, le estaba matando. Para colmo la charla le parecía tonta, aburrida, y encima ella insistía en cocinarle algo cuando él ya había comido. Pero nunca sabía cómo decirle que no. La frustración era tremenda, quería que se fuera cuanto antes, pero parecía que cuanto más lo deseaba más se quedaba.

—Clark… hay algo que quiero ver en la tele que se está transmitiendo en este momento. ¿Puedo prenderla? —preguntó de repente la reportera enérgicamente mientras traía un plato en mano con algunos tentempiés.

—"¡Haz lo que te dé la gana, vienes haciéndolo desde que entraste!". —Se dijo a sí mismo enojado y una arruga se le enmarcó en la frente por el ceño fruncido—. Claro, pon lo que tú quieras —contestó con sonrisa fingida aflojando las facciones de su rostro.

Entusiasmada, Lois tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor para disponerse a ver el programa; mientras, Clark miró su plato con disgusto y decidió tragarse los bocadillos rápido para que no le molestaran más sobre el asunto. Probablemente después de verlo comer, tenía la esperanza que esa mujer se fuera. La otra estaba tan encantada con lo que transmitían en la tele, que cada vez que aparecía algún famoso, hacía comentarios sobre estos. Como esas cosas solo le gustaban a ella y a Kal-Él no le interesaba la gente de la farándula, simplemente siguió ignorando el aparato. Disconforme con todo el asunto, Clark miró a la nada con los brazos cruzados, hasta que reconoció una voz que le fue inconfundible y no pudo evitar dirigir su vista rápidamente al televisor. Que sorpresa fue para él, el ver a la figura que estaba pavoneándose en la tele.

—Oh… así que Bruce Wayne al final se hizo presente. —La mujer parecía sorprendida de ver al multimillonario en la pantalla.

De igual manera estaba el hombre de acero que por poco deja la boca abierta de la impresión—: "Es mentira…" —pensó por dentro—. ¿E-esto es en vivo? ¿De qué trata? —preguntó señalando el televisor con mucha intriga.

—¿Qué no lo sabes? —dijo la mujer extrañada al saber que su compañero ignoraba el gran acontecimiento que se estaba dando—. Claro que es en vivo. Todos los años Industrias Wayne organiza un evento de caridad sumamente importante e invita a distintos famosos y adinerados para participar del mismo. Un mes previo al evento, prepara una gran fiesta para convocarlos personalmente. La fecha de la misma había sido programada hace una semana atrás y por alguna razón la cambiaron para el día de hoy. Bruce Wayne es una de las figuras principales y tenía que participar, no sabes las criticas terribles que recibió cuando anunció que no iba a estar presente. La prensa realmente fue muy dura con él. Hizo bien en aparecer, no tenía más opción.

Lois seguía hablando sobre el asunto pero él ya no la escuchaba, solamente veía fijo al televisor advirtiendo a Bruce Wayne, tan encantador como siempre, rodeado de mujeres mientras hablaba a las cámaras sonriendo falsamente. Y no pudo dejar de pensar en esas… mujeres… que lo agarraban del brazo o la cintura, y se reían simpáticas a su lado. El plato que le había dado anteriormente Lois y que aun sostenía en sus manos, se partió a la mitad por la fuerza que ejerció Clark sobre el mismo, producto de la bronca de ver a esas señoritas tocarlo así, a "su" Bruce. Pero luego volvió a recordar lo que le había estado diciendo la reportera y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—"No puede ser… canceló sus compromisos para salir conmigo" —rumió por dentro y una angustia terrible comenzó a carcomer su pecho. Él se había jactado que había tenido que mentir y nunca había imaginó el sacrificio que estaba haciendo el otro. Bruce había arriesgado su imagen, algo que constantemente sostiene, exponiéndose a las críticas de todos. Vaya a saber las complicaciones que podría traerle la decisión que había tomado. Bruce era una figura pública y no se comparaba con su estilo de vida tranquilo como reportero.

—"Y yo que le grité… maldición, que estúpido fui. Necesito verlo… ¡necesito hablar con él!" —se repitió a sí mismo enojado por su estupidez.

Clark tenía tanta bronca por haberse comportado torpemente que apretaba sus puños con fuerza, ni se había dado cuenta que Lois había recogido los restos rotos del plato y que se le había quedado mirando esperando alguna reacción.

—¿Te sientes bien? No sé qué pasó con el plato pero tú ni te diste cuenta. —Tomó su mano y le preguntó preocupada.

—Si… solo estoy cansado. Vas a tener que disculparme, pero necesito acostarme y dormir. —Sus ojos suplicaron que se fuera.

—Claro, ya me he quedado de más. Lo siento, me iré ahora mismo y te dejaré descansar. Si necesitas algo llámame, sin dudar, yo vendré enseguida. —Acto seguido saludó a Clark con un beso en la mejilla, tomó sus cosas y se fue del lugar.

Al verla cruzar la puerta, el hombre de acero salió lo más veloz que pudo de su casa y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el evento. Aunque sabía que igualmente no iba a poder hablar con Bruce estando en ese lugar, necesitaba estar cerca para esperarlo. Además, si no era algún famoso, o figura pública con mucha fortuna, la entrada le estaría prohibida. Y si aún así podía meterse al lugar como reportero, tampoco iba a poder acercarse hasta donde estaba Batman para dialogar con él, ya que él constantemente suele estar rodeado de gente y probablemente lo ignoraría por completo.

Mientras tanto, Bruce se encontraba en la fiesta hablando con muchas personas. Todos estaban alegres con sus copas de vino charlando de los viajes, los lugares que conocían y de las cosas extravagantes que hacían. Por dentro, Batman se moría de fastidio, solo estaba ahí porque Lucius Fox, director ejecutivo de empresas Wayne, le había insistido en que tenía que ir fuera lo que fuera; así que viendo la oportunidad de presentarse al verse cancelada su cita, lo hizo.

—"Dios… me quiero ir cuanto antes de aquí" —pensó agobiado de tanto personaje pomposo y de las aburridas anécdotas de cada uno.

La copa de vino que llevaba en su mano estaba intacta y la venía sosteniendo desde hacía rato solo para simular que bebía. No le apetecía nada de lo que servían allí y su mente solo se centraba en volver a su casa. Por dentro no dejaba de preguntarse cuanto más iba a tener que aparentar, hasta que de repente su celular comenzó a sonar. Antes de tomarlo, dejo la copa de vino a uno de los mozos que circulaban por allí, luego agarró el aparato y al ver quién era el que estaba llamando arrugó su nariz con fastidio.

—"No tengo ganas de hablar contigo ahora" —se dijo a sí mismo y cortó enseguida la llamada.

Tras colgar el teléfono, el playboy recibió un mensaje de texto del Kryptoniano diciendo : "Bruce… por favor, contesta mi llamado", y nuevamente el celular sonó por largo rato. Luego de ese llamado sin ser respondido, otro mensaje llegó: "Vamos, Bruce, necesito hablar contigo".

El playboy miró su celular indignado y pensó—: "¿Ahora se te ocurre querer hablarme? Lo hubieras pensado antes. Vete al demonio". —Y guardó el dispositivo en su pantalón sin ningún remordimiento.

Otros mensajes fueron llegando durante la velada y Batman los siguió ignorando por completo. No tenía intenciones de hablar con el súper hombre en ese momento, se sentía bastante enojado como para dirigirle la palabra. Cansado de escuchar constantemente los tonos de recibido, su rostro se contrajo de la irritación, y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón apagó su celular.

Luego de varias horas de llegado a la fiesta, Bruce se sentía bastante cansado de haber hablado con más de diez personajes tontos en ese lugar. Su coeficiente intelectual estaba disminuyendo demasiado a su parecer, y consideraba que se había quedado lo suficiente como para callar a los molestos críticos que habían reprochado su anterior accionar. Así que sin más, llamó a su chofer y fue directamente a su casa saludando previamente a todos y disculpándose por su pronta retirada.

Al llegar a la entrada de su mansión, suspiró de alivio de encontrarse nuevamente en su hogar. Ingresó saludando a Alfred con un gesto cansado y no pronunció palabra; solo dirigió su caminar en silencio hasta su cuarto.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar, fue sacarse el saco y aflojarse la corbata; por alguna razón esta le estaba asfixiando, tanto simular lo estaba asfixiando. Mientras hacía eso sonreía para sí porque sabía que Superman se encontraba cerca. Siempre era lo mismo con él, nunca dejaba de insistir, y por esa razón, no dudó en llamarlo para que entrara. Quería que la noche acabara pronto para irse a dormir.

—Ya sal de tu escondite que no logras engañar a nadie —dijo con voz tranquila mirando hacia la ventana. Un arrepentido Clark bajó volando y entró a la habitación como tantas otras veces lo había hecho—. ¿Cómo te enteraste del evento? —Mientras Bruce hablaba, se fue quitando la corbata y luego comenzó a desabrochar su camisa—. No digas nada… Lois. Me pareció haberte visto al salir de allí.

Superman no pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver el torso desnudo de su amante. Volvió a concentrase y aclaró su mente para decir las palabras correctas—: Necesitaba hablar contigo, quería disculparme. —Su rostro parecía nervioso, no podía sostener la mirada fulminante que le devolvía el mayor—. Lamento como terminó la noche entre nosotros. Realmente la estábamos pasando bien y lo arruiné. No debí haberme ido de esa manera. —Sonaba totalmente afligido.

El murciélago solo permaneció callado mirándolo y Superman se sentió incómodo por la situación. Nunca sabía que pasaba por la cabeza del mayor pero podía distinguir su enojo. Esos ojos parecían dagas que lo estaban atravesando; lo estaba matando su silencio.

El murciélago después de unos segundos abrió su boca—: ¿Es eso solo? —Desvió su mirada, se sentó en una silla y empezó a desatar sus zapatos. Luego se los retiró y tras esto se quitó las medias.

—No. También… no debí decirte esas cosas, no tenían nada que ver. No imaginaba lo que estabas haciendo por mí al faltar a ese evento. —Trató de buscar el contacto con la mirada del otro, necesitaba saber que estaba pensando el señor de la noche a través de sus ojos. Pero Bruce solo siguió acomodando la ropa que se había quitado y no decía nada.

Bruce continuó con su tarea y le habló de espaldas—: No tenías por qué saberlo. Además no era solo por ti, también era por mí. —Se dio vuelta y volvió a colocar su vista en los ojos del súper hombre. Pero su mirada ya no era de enfado, sus ojos ahora parecían entristecidos. Y tal acción no pudo acongojar más al corazón de Clark. Quería ir corriendo a abrazarlo y decirle mil veces que lo sentía, pero tenía que tantear terreno antes de tomar cualquier acción impulsiva—. Si no tienes nada más para decir… —Desabrochó su cinturón y lo dejó sobre la silla—… puedes irte.

Superman no supo que decir. No quería irse así, dejando a un Bruce enojado y… ¿triste? Quería escuchar la voz del otro, que se quejara, que al menos lo puteara o le gritara. La reacción pacifica le era más dolorosa de aceptar que si le hubiera dado una patada en la cabeza, aunque obviamente esta tampoco le hubiera hecho mucho daño.

—Y-yo… Bruce… no deseo marcharme así… yo… —No sabía que palabras usar. Solo quería quedarse con él y hacerle olvidar lo que había pasado.

—Descuida Clark… disculpas aceptadas. —Batman miró sonriente hacia el hombre de acero con un rostro muy calmado asombrándolo frente a esa reacción. ¿Realmente le estaba perdonando? Y cuando justo se estaba por acercar al mayor, la mano de este se alzó en forma de alto—. Bien, que te haya disculpado no significa que te puedes quedar. Ya es hora de que te vayas. No te quiero cerca. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron y una sonrisa ladina se marcó en sus labios.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir? —Superman alzó una ceja y dio un par de pasos hacia él.

—No es tan difícil. Que no te quiero cerca, Clark. —Se dio meda vuelta y se alejó.

El señor de la noche tomó su ropa, se encaminó hacia una habitación contigua y al trasladarse, quedó fuera de vista de Kal-El; así que este lo siguió. Bruce estando allí, guardó prolijamente su ropa en un compartimiento destinado a la indumentaria que iba a ser lavada.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó asombrado el Kryptoniano mientras miraba al millonario hacer la tarea. Ya no le estaba gustando cómo iba yendo la conversación.

El otro salió del cuarto empujándolo ya que el súper hombre estaba parado en el medio de la puerta obstruyendo la salida—: Muy en serio. Y si no te vas ahora mismo no me quedará otra que obligarte a que te vayas. —Se quedó mirándolo y con la cabeza hizo señas hacia la ventana.

Superman no se movió. La decisión del mayor lo había dejado paralizado. Especialmente porque por su cabeza pasaban muchos desenlaces futuros y ninguno era bueno para la relación. Al no ver movimiento alguno por parte de Superman, Bruce se acercó hasta una cómoda y de un cofre tomó una cadena hermosa color plata y se la colocó sobre la cabeza. El Kryptoniano no entendía que estaba haciendo el otro, pero realmente no le estaba prestando atención; su cabeza seguía maquinando. Si Bruce no lo quería cerca podía entenderlo, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo? Los tiempos de uno eran muy diferentes del otro. Eso podía significar meses o más. La distancia podía representar el fin de la relación. Pero de repente, dejó de maquinar y sus ojos se centraron en las acciones del otro al ver abrirse la joya que llevaba puesta. Esta daba un resplandor verde y supo al instante lo que era al sentirse debilitado. Kryptonita… realmente Bruce estaba usando Kryptonita.

Lentamente el murciélago se fue acercando al súper hombre, y este perdiendo fuerzas totalmente, cayó de rodillas—: Bueno, Clark, te dije que te fueras. —Le habló acercándose y a continuación se agachó un poco para quedar casi frente a frente para dejar la piedra colgando cerca del rostro del afectado.

—Bruce… no seas cruel —dijo sonriendo. Ahí reconoció al caballero de la noche que minutos atrás estaba tapando su enojo con una máscara de rostro tranquilo. La patada a la cabeza que había estado esperando vino, solo se había retrasado.

Bruce apoyó su mano en el hombro del contrario y con un fuerte empujón lo tiró de espaldas contra el suelo. Acto seguido se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y descansó su peso con las manos sobre el pecho para evitar que se moviera. Superman lo tenía tan cerca que podía sentir su calor, su respiración y sus latidos. Para tentarlo, el millonario comenzó a mover su pelvis lentamente encima del hombre de acero. ¡Qué tortura! Esa pose y esos movimientos lo estaban estimulando tanto, pero él era incapaz de mover un pelo. No había peor castigo que tenerlo tan cerca y no poderlo tocar. Clark trató de mover sus brazos nuevamente pero estos solo temblaban del esfuerzo.

—Ya… haa, haa... d-dije que lo sentía, Bruce… deja esa piedra, haa, haa. —Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, le estaba doliendo el tener la Kryptonita tan cerca.

Batman se acercó más y la roca comenzó a tocar el pecho de Superman. Mientras, Clark miró directamente a los ojos del caballero de la noche y pudo distinguir el fuego en ellos, un fuego que indicaba una cosa distinta al enojo.

Inclinándose más, Bruce se arrimó hasta los labios de Clark, miró su boca jadeante y tomando su pulgar, recorrió el contorno de los labios lentamente. Luego introdujo el dedo dentro de su boca, para a continuación, llevarlo hasta la suya y lamer el pulgar. Superman estaba expectante a las reacciones y movimientos que daba su pareja con los ojos encendidos de pasión.

Batman por fin arrimó sus labios abiertos a los del otro para lograr la ansiada unión. Luego introdujo su lengua hasta el fondo y degustó lentamente su interior. El hombre que estaba debajo, a pesar del dolor que le causaba la Kryptonita, se deleitaba con el contacto del otro, aunque apenas si podía corresponderle. El reportero lo deseaba tanto y se sentía frustrado por no poder devolverle el beso como deseaba.

El multimillonario alejó su rostro y recorrió nuevamente sus dedos sobre los labios del menor. Este lucho al ver que el otro había separado el enlace entre sus bocas y con mucho esfuerzo lo tomó del cuello y lo trajo hasta sí para volver a besarle. Acto seguido Bruce cerró la gema liberando toda tención del cuerpo que tenía debajo y el beso a continuación se volvió enérgico y violento. Bruce mordió con intensidad los labios del menor y nuevamente introdujo su lengua para continuar con el ardiente beso. Si la piel del Kryptoniano no hubiera sido dura, hubiera partido su labio sin lugar a dudas. Al estar la roca oculta por el plomo que la cubría, Superman pudo respirar mejor, intensificó el juego entre sus bocas y alzó su mano para intentar tocar el rostro del mayor mientras sus labios seguían unidos. Al notar esto, Bruce enseguida se separó forzosamente de la unión, controlando los impulsos que le pedían a gritos seguir.

—Este va a ser tu castigo —dijo al oído del otro en un susurro antes de levantarse y tomar distancia—. No me hagas repetirlo dos veces Clark. No tengo ganas de ver tu rostro por ahora. Así que te recomiendo que te vayas cuanto antes. —Mientras decía esto, comenzó a dirigirse hacia el baño—. Te dejo recuperarte mientras me doy una ducha. Espero que al salir, ya te hayas marchado-. Y dando una mirada asesina se metió a la habitación para cerrar con un fuerte portazo.

—"Esa actitud… realmente a veces da miedo. Pero aquel beso fue…" —pensó el súper hombre mientras ponía sus dedos sobre su boca; aun podía sentir la intensidad que le había quedado en los labios.

A pesar de la reacción del otro, el menor se sentía sumamente feliz y lleno de dicha. ¡Después de aquél beso! ¿Cómo iba a mantener la distancia? Estaba contento de que el otro no se guardara todo para dentro como siempre lo hacía. Generalmente frente a una discusión, Bruce ponía su cara sin expresión y las cosas seguían su curso, sin mostrar absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba por su cabeza o por su corazón. Así que le alegraba ver los sentimientos de su pareja aunque sea un poco. Actuando de esa manera, significaba que él le importaba, que también le había afectado la situación, que no le era indiferente y… ¡que lo deseaba! Además, no significaba que no lo quería ver más, le había dicho, "por ahora". Eso quería decir que después que se le pasara el enfado, seguramente las cosas podrías seguir su curso. Tenía que soportar… "su castigo".

Aún tendido en el suelo, el rostro de Clark mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así echado, recuperando fuerzas, pero más que nada se había quedado pensando en todo lo que había sucedido.

—¿Por qué la cara de feliz cumpleaños? —preguntó el señor de la noche con los brazos apoyados en la cintura mirando al hombre que aún estaba tendido en el suelo.

Bruce había salido de la ducha, su torso estaba desnudo y solo llevaba una toalla cubriendo sus partes íntimas. Por su cuerpo corrían gotas de agua que se iban deslizando por todos lados.

Superman se enderezó del suelo pero permaneció sentado—: Es porque te amo Bruce. —Sonrió tiernamente.

El otro abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se esperaba esa respuesta del menor, por el contrario, creyó que cuando saliera del baño este ya no se encontraría. Siempre le sorprendía cuan obstinado era a pesar de las tantas veces que lo rechazaba. Y recordó que, gracias a su insistencia y perseverancia, era que estaban… "juntos". Sin importarle cualquier actitud que tomara, él otro estaba siempre a su lado… firme.

—Eres raro. —Bruce atinó a decir frente a esa afirmación.

—Es una manera de verlo. —Se levantó del suelo y tuvo intenciones de acercársele, pero al ver que el otro daba un paso hacia atrás, se quedó en el lugar. Antes de que Bruce pudiera decir algo, Kal-El se elevó y tomó distancia arrimándose a la salida de la habitación. Parado en el marco de la ventana lo miró a los ojos y el millonario le sostuvo la mirada—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a llevar ese accesorio? —preguntó ansioso.

—No lo sé… depende. —Sonrió Bruce, tomó la joya entre sus dedos y jugó con ella—. Digamos que no lo pensé. —Soltó la toalla para dejar al descubierto su cuerpo enteramente desnudo y se puso a secar el cabello.

Otra vez Superman tragó saliva, sí que era un tormento que se mostrara así ante él y no permitirle acercarse—: ¿Aunque ya pedí disculpas? —Sonrió pícaro.

—Que haya acepado tus disculpas no significa que no siga enojado. Ya vete. —Insistió cerrando los ojos e hizo señas con la mano para que se marchara.

—Bien, voy a irme por ahora. Pero… quiero saber… —Hizo una pausa y miró con deseo al murciélago. Era un pecado ver a ese hombre parado de esa manera tan sexy, distinguiendo como las gotas de agua caían delicadamente por todo su cuerpo—… ¿Cuándo será la próxima vez que nos veamos? —Sonrió al terminar la pregunta.

—No lo sé. —Ante la contestación, Superman suspiró y se dio media vuelta para marcharse—. Ya veremos —dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero gracias al súper oído del Kryptoniano, lo pudo escuchar claramente.

Sin decir más nada, el hombre de acero tomó vuelo y se alejó del lugar con una alegría que lo desbordaba.


	4. Capítulo 4: La Espera Eterna

**Capítulo 4: La espera eterna.**

 **De vuelta al presente…**

Apenas si entraba la luz en el cuarto del señor de la noche y esta pequeña luminosidad indicaba que ya había amanecido. A Bruce Wayne no le gustaba la luz, y mucho menos mientras dormía, así que siempre mantenía sus cortinas cerradas para evitar que entrara la claridad del sol. Él se encontraba profundamente dormido tendido en su cama y su respiración era lenta y tranquila. A su lado estaba parado un hombre que suspiraba de frustración y se refregaba la cabeza, meditando si su próximo accionar sería el correcto. Volvió a mirar su reloj por tercera vez y con otro suspiro salió de la habitación. No tardó mucho en volver y en sus manos traía un vaso con agua que parecía estar helada por cómo transpiraba el vidrio. Volvió a acercarse al murciélago y dudaba de lo que estaba por hacer. Otra vez suspiró. Al instante, vertió el contenido del vaso directamente sobre el rostro del millonario. Este se levantó rápidamente tosiendo y miró al hombre que tenía al lado extrañado y un tanto indignado.

—¿Pero qué te pasa Alfred? ¿Por qué me tiras agua en la cara? —Tomó la toalla que el otro le ofrecía y comenzó a secar su rostro.

—Le juro señor que intente despabilarlo por todos los medios posibles, pero no logré hacerlo. Hoy es un día muy importante y me hizo jurar que lo despertaría a como diera lugar a las siete. —Recibió la toalla que el otro le daba de vuelta.

Alfred se acercó hasta la ventana para correr las cortinas lentamente y la luz fue inundando todo el cuarto. Bruce instantáneamente entrecerró sus ojos, tanta luz no le permitía ver bien, y se quedó en silencio tratando de adaptar su vista. Apenas si entendía lo que el otro le había dicho. Se rascó un poco la cabeza y trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

—Dios… ¿son las siete?... Dormí… solo 4 horas. —Se frotó los ojos y apenas pudo mantenerlos abiertos—. ¿Por qué te pedí que me despertaras a esta hora? —Todavía estaba tan adormilado que no podía poner en funcionamiento su mente.

—Hoy es el gran evento de caridad, Señor. Usted es el organizador y el anfitrión del mismo. Todavía faltan varios detalles que terminar y el señor Fox lo requiere en la oficina cuanto antes.

—Claro… es verdad… En qué mal momento vino a caer el evento. —Volvió a recostarse y cerró sus ojos.

Alfred se le quedó mirando unos segundos y volvió a ver la respiración pesada. Arrugó su cara incómodo. Se sentía mal por tener que sacudirlo sabiendo que necesitaba descansar después de los días que había permanecido despierto. Generalmente su señor estaba acostumbrado a quedarse hasta la madrugada todas las noches. Actualmente con dormir solo un par de horas le alcanzaba, pero cuando permanecía días sin dormir y por fin podía agarrar la cama, este podía mantenerse un día entero recuperando el sueño. Le gustaba la idea de hacerlo quedar un poco más, pero recordaba que días atrás el otro le había sido insistente con el tema de no dejarlo dormir más de las siete.

—Descuida Alfred… no me he dormido. Necesito… acostumbrar la vista… En seguida me levanto. —Tapó su cara con sus manos.

—Menos mal, señor, no quería tener que llegar a una medida más drástica. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir pero mientras vigilaba que su amo no se durmiera de un segundo a otro.

Bruce se sonrió. ¿Qué le haría si se quedaba nuevamente dormido? Lo que se imaginaba le divertía en la cabeza y la sonrisa permaneció en su rostro.

—Me alegro que mi cometario le divierta, pero realmente no quiero tener que volver a hacer algo así. Estaré esperándolo abajo con el desayuno listo, señor.

—Muchas gracias Alfred, en un rato bajo… Ah… algo más. ¿Alguna novedad de lo que pedía ayer? —Lo miró unos segundo esperando la respuesta.

—Todavía no, señor, en cuanto sepa algo le avisaré.

—Bien, gracias. —Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fastidio y arrugó su nariz.

Tras esto el mayordomo salió del lugar.

Batman quería tener información lo antes posible para poder ocuparse. No deseaba estar a último momento y que se le mezclara las cosas con él evento. Inevitablemente iba a tener que retirarse antes. Pero conociéndose, no le gustaba tener que especular y actuar sobre la marcha. Eso siempre traía problemas.

Miró a su lado unos segundos y pasó su mano por encima de las sábanas. Trataba de recordar cómo había terminado la noche pero solo supo que de un momento a otro se había quedado dormido. Hizo mueca de frustración **—:** "Así que al final se fue… Y eso que prometió quedarse…" —pensó esto mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Suspiró cansado y después de unos minutos se sentó en la cama. Se estaba cayendo de sueño, pero la obligación como playboy filántropo llamaba. Además estaba muy interesado en ese evento de caridad. Iban a ir muchos adinerados para ofrecer sus bienes a servicio de varias instituciones a las que les hacían falta fondos.

En seguida se levantó del lugar y después de ducharse bajó a desayunar. Luego un poco más despabilado gracias al agua caliente y al desayuno, se dirigió hacia su oficina en Industrias Wayne.

El porte de Bruce Wayne atraía a todos cuando lo veían pasar. No acostumbraba a aparecerse por las oficinas, pero cuando lo hacía, tantos hombres como mujeres no podían evitar darse vuelta a mirar y quedarse un rato viendo la estela que dejaba. Tan perfectamente vestido, sus cabellos correctamente arreglados y la forma en cómo se desplazaba eran totalmente exclusivos de él. Además cuando salía de la vista de los otros, estos inevitablemente se ponían a cuchichear sobre él.

Seguro sobre sí mismo, Bruce se paseaba por él lugar conociendo cada rincón de su empresa. A la mayoría les parecía intimidante su persona a pesar de la sonrisa simulada con la que se dirigía hacia ellos. Su energía era realmente evidente y hasta el menos avispado podía sentirla. Solía dar un poco más vueltas por el lugar cada vez que venía, pero Fox lo requería cuanto antes en la oficina. Sabía que había mucha información de la cual tenía que estar al tanto antes de que el evento se diera lugar. Al fin y al cabo, él era el principal organizador del mismo.

Al entrar a su oficina Fox estaba parado con muchos papeles en la mano. Este al verlo ingresar, lo miró con enfado y señaló una silla indicándole que tomara asiento.

—Llega tarde señor Wayne. —Al mirar un poco en detalle la cara del playboy pudo notar sus ojeras—. ¿Noche difícil? —preguntó por su rostro cansado.

—Como cualquier otra. Sabes que me gusta trasnochar, no me puedo resistir ante las bellezas que el ocaso atrae. —Bruce solo sonrío y tomó asiento.

Detrás de él entró una secretaria de cabellos rubios y ondulados. Era una mujer hermosa con un cuerpo envidiable. Permaneció en la puerta que había quedado abierta pidiendo permiso para entrar. Tras un gesto de Fox, ingresó a la oficina y le dio en mano más papeles. Sonriendo encantada de ver al multimillonario, lo miró algo nerviosa y las mejillas se le volvieron rosadas. Todas las chicas que trabajaban como secretarias de Wayne eran realmente atractivas, las elegía así apropósito, aunque esta trabajaba más con Fox que con el mismo dueño de la empresa.

—Buenos días señor Wayne, ¿Desea algo? —La chica preguntó con voz seductora y dejó sus labios levemente abiertos. Señal totalmente sugerente de insinuación que Bruce notó al instante.

—Un café doble bien fuerte, por favor. —Le devolvió una sonrisa radiante y su rostro parecía iluminarse.

—E-en seguida señor —respondió la mujer nerviosa aún más sonrojada y se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar.

Fox levantó la mano en señal de pedirle algo pero la dama había salido rápido para hacer la acción pedida.

—Cuando tú estás parece que yo no existiera. Me ignoró por completo —dijo con resignación y se sentó en frente del hombre. Le tendió un par de papeles y el otro los recibió.

—Es mi encanto natural Lucius, no lo puedo evitar. —Se reclinó en su silla y entrelazó los dedos apoyándolos sobre su regazo.

El otro alzó una ceja y acto seguido comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Siempre Bruce hacía comentarios que le divertían. Sabía muy bien que constantemente fingía su conducta y que sus actividades nocturnas diferían con lo que él aparentaba, así que oír este tipo de acotaciones le entretenía. Nunca se dio la oportunidad de explicitar la verdad, pero él prefería que las cosas se mantuvieran así, solo con insinuaciones.

Secándose las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos volvió a tomar sus papeles y decidió centrarse en lo que les correspondía.

—Bueno, a lo que nos compete señor Wayne. Lo que acabo de pasarle es una lista de invitados. Debe leerla cuidadosamente. Sé que no llegará a conocer a todos pero al menos debe estar al tanto de sus nombres y sus oficios, para que cuando se presenten con usted, sepa con quien está tratando.

Bruce ojeaba las hojas y notó que realmente habían muchos invitados. Suspiró de alivio. La decisión de hacer una fiesta previa invitándoles tuvo muy buena repercusión.

—La lista está dividida para que pueda identificar a los famosos, artistas, empresarios, políticos, etc. También hay una lista de invitados especiales como reporteros, periodistas y todo personal de los medios. Cada empresa mediática aportó una suma de dinero estándar para que puedan tener acceso al evento y realizar sus notas. Obviamente el dinero que invirtieron está destinado para los fondos.

—Perfecto. —Echó un vistazo nuevamente a la lista y notó el incremento de algunos invitados—. Por lo que veo hay muchos políticos nuevos que se apuntaron para venir, solo les interesa hacer campaña y pavonearse enfrente de las cámaras. —Bruce comentó mientras bajaba los papeles sobre el escritorio.

—Obviamente. La mayoría está presente aquí por intereses personales. Los políticos no son los menos. Pero eso no es de nuestra incumbencia. Mientras aporten para las fundaciones, la razón por la que estén presentes nos tiene que tener sin cuidado-.

—Lo sé. Evitemos que Industrias Wayne quede pegado a cualquier campaña política. No debe haber ningún indicio de que estemos a favor de algún partido u otro. —Sus ojos estaban serios sobre el asunto. Pensar en los corruptos que iban a asistir le daba nauseas. Conocía a la mayoría y ninguno era trigo limpio.

—Descuide, en eso estamos totalmente de acuerdo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Había un tema en la cabeza de Bruce que venía rondando y lo tenía algo preocupado. Por eso no dudo en sacarlo cuanto antes.

—Necesito saber de otro tema… ¿Qué tal la seguridad del edificio? Cuéntame qué medidas tomaron al respecto. —Su pregunta era inevitable. A pesar de que estaba en su papel de playboy filántropo no podía dejar su máscara de murciélago y ocuparse de esas cosas.

—El lugar está bien resguardado. Hay cámaras de seguridad en todo el edificio. Personal competente y… y usted no debería preocuparse de saber estas cosas. Deje que los que saben se ocupen del asunto. Lo que le concierne a usted son los sociales, y en eso es en lo que nos vamos a concentrar.

La cara de Bruce se contrajo por completo, no estaba de acuerdo. Sabía que su papel ahí era solo lo social pero no podía evitar preocuparse por cosas como esa. Aun así, no tenía intenciones en ponerse a discutir con Lucius sobre el asunto, era perder tiempo y energía. Ya en su cabeza se había hecho una nota mental de que revisaría el tema en cuanto se desocupara.

En eso entra la secretaria con el café y distiende la situación. Ambos se habían quedado seriamente mirando en silencio por unos segundos. La dama había notado la tensión en el ambiente y dejó el café rápidamente sobre el escritorio y salió deprisa del lugar. Después de que la chica se retirara el murciélago relajó su expresión y tomó la taza de café para beber un sorbo largo.

—Bien… como tú digas… continuemos con lo que nos incumbe entonces. —Relajó más su rostro al disfrutar del café y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Luego tomó otros papeles que el otro le tendía. Alzó su ceja al ver su escritorio lleno.

—Me llama la atención que no insista sobre el asunto —dijo Lucius con cara extrañada, notando la reacción pasiva del otro que generalmente no cedía tan fácilmente.

—Es que tienes razón. No sé nada sobre el tema. Si tú dices que está todo controlado confío en ti. Ahora dime… —Trató de cambiar el tema—…tenemos tanta tecnología… es más, estamos a cargo de WayneTech ¿Y tú solo me traes papeles? Podríamos estar usando la computadora o una Tablet al menos, y me hubieras descargado la información allí. Hasta podría haberme quedado en mi casa y recibir los datos por e-mail. Yo los hubiera estudiado. Estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Lucius volvió a reír a carcajadas a lo que Bruce frunció el señor.

—Siempre me divierten sus comentarios señor Wayne. Dígame… ¿qué otros asuntos más importantes tiene que ocuparse más que del evento al cual usted organizó? Además, hay cosas que prefiero a la antigua. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver la cara del héroe frustrada por su comentario. No viendo respuesta por parte del otro prosiguió—: Bien, si no tiene nada que objetar, la lista que le pasé recién es sobre los platos que se van a servir. Están detallados todas y cada una de las entradas, aperitivos, platos principales, postres y las bebidas que los acompañan. —Por poco se vuelve a reír al ver la casi boca abierta que tenía el señor de la noche.

—Es una broma. ¿Realmente tengo que saber que van a servir en toda la noche? —preguntó indignado.

—Obviamente usted tiene que estar al tanto de las cosas que le van a ofrecer a sus invitados.

Batman suspiró cansado. Seriamente le parecía que estaba perdiendo su tiempo en vez de ocuparse de lo importante, como era el tráfico de personas que se estaba dando en el puerto. Tenía que apurar la cuestión allí si quería volver a sus asuntos cuanto antes.

—A ver… dime Lucius, ¿qué otras cosas del evento debo saber? Solo para hacerme una idea. —Miró con cara sufrida por el asunto.

—Bueno… debe estar al tanto del esquema del cronograma, las actividades que se van a desarrollar, el entretenimiento que vamos a ofrecer, las subastas de los distintos artículos y otras tantas cosas más. Recuerde que es un evento que marcará a Industrias Wayne para el futuro. Todo debe salir a la perfección. Esto tiene que estar garantizado para que en futuras ocasiones más gente se sume a la causa. Además, estarán filmando en vivo y no hay detalle que deba escapársele. Aparte de que en pantalla va a figurar la suma que se irá acumulando mientras los presente vayan haciendo las distintas donaciones, usted debe ir anunciando en cada bloque como van las cifras. Tendremos llamadas telefónicas haciendo donaciones a través de los celulares o teléfonos también y… —Lucius es interrumpido por el playboy con el gesto de su mano.

—Bien. No perdamos el tiempo entonces. Continuemos. —Suspiró y miró por primera vez la lista de comidas.

Estaba totalmente resignado. No había manera de escapar del asunto. Tenía en claro que marcar la diferencia no solo se hacía vistiendo su armadura de Murciélago, sino también colaborando con la sociedad desde su privilegiada posición. Y Lucius tenía razón con respecto a que debía ser un éxito el evento si quería contar con más personas para la próxima vez que se realizara. Así que se concentró lo mejor posible para absorber toda la información que el otro le exigía saber.

Estuvieron un buen rato con el asunto. Tanto así que no salieron de la oficina y almorzaron allí mismo. Podrían haber estado mucho más tiempo si no fuera porque Batman había recibido una llamada por parte de Alfred. Inmediatamente supo que lo que estaba esperando estaba listo. Así que apresurando el trámite, le prometió a Fox que terminaría de estudiar los últimos detalles en su mansión y se fue con la excusa que necesitaba tiempo para prepararse para la ocasión.

El evento había comenzado sin ningún imprevisto. Todo estaba saliendo tal cual había sido planeado. El anfitrión del mismo estuvo puntal y listo para recibir a los invitados. Los medios habían estado presentes antes cubriendo la totalidad del evento, haciendo notas y sacando fotos a los que iban llegando.

Dentro del edificio, la sala principal era amplia y muy luminosa. A un costado en un escenario había una orquesta sonando en vivo con música suave y placentera. El decorado era excepcional, todo detalle cuidado minuciosamente. El servicio de comida era impecable. Lo que ofrecían era de primerísima calidad y los mozos que servían tenían la mejor de las etiquetas. Las cámaras de los medios tenían un sector restringido desde donde podían tener acceso para filmar todo lo que sucedía allí dentro. Todo el gasto que era el efectuar el evento estaba a cargo de Industrias Wayne y cada uno de los asistentes había pagado una suma a modo de donación básica para estar allí presentes. Luego podían seguir aportando en las distintas actividades que se realizarían allí.

En una primera instancia solo se prestaba para hacer sociales dando lugar a que fueran llegando los demás invitados. Bruce Wayne recorría el gran salón saludando a todos los presentes y quedándose a platicar con algunos. Otros tantos asistentes eran presentados al millonario por Lucius que no dejaba escapar detalle de los posibles contactos con los cuales les serviría a futuro a la Industria.

—Debo felicitarlo, Lucius. La música, el decorado… todo ha sido perfectamente seleccionado. —No podía evitar señalar y admirar cómo estaban preparadas las cosas.

—Felicítese a usted, señor Wayne, todo ha sido tomado en cuenta gracias a sus elecciones. —Apoyó su mano en su hombro y le dio una palmada.

El murciélago no pudo evitar reír. No se sentía para nada responsable sobre esos detalles, solo su dinero era lo que él había aportado.

—Demos gracias entonces que el azar tiene buen gusto. —Saludó con un gesto a Fox y continuó con su recorrido.

De un momento a otro al darse vuelta una joven reportera interceptó al hombre de la noche con papel y lapicera en mano—: Señor Wayne, Lois Lane del Diario el Planeta. —La mujer tendió su mano para saludar al playboy.

—La recuerdo bien señorita Lane. En una ocasión cuando fui a Metrópolis. —Tomó su mano y le dio un beso en esta.

La mujer se sonrojó y acomodó su garganta para hablar. Como tantas otras mujeres que caían rendida a los pies del hombre de ojos azules, ella no era la excepción—: Mi compañero Clark Kent y yo estamos aquí para hacerle algunas preguntas. Sé que no dispone de mucho tiempo pero seré breve. —Estaba entusiasmada con comenzar a hablar que ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad de que su compañero salude.

Clark estaba allí parado usando un buen traje de fiesta y esos lentes característicos suyos que "ocultaban su identidad". No parecía estar muy cómodo, no porque no estuviera acostumbrado a este tipo de eventos a los cuales generalmente Lois lo arrastraba, sino que estaba incomodo por estar frente al hombre al cual le había roto una promesa.

—S-señor Wayne, un gusto volverlo a ver. —Tímidamente ofreció su mano para saludar al anfitrión.

Batman era intimidante pero en este aspecto social, Bruce Wayne lo era más. Ignoró por completo el brazo tendido del reportero y ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Ya lo había hecho antes, generalmente actuaba así en público, pero dudaba si su accionar era por esta razón, o porque se había marchado la noche anterior.

—Me imagino que tendrá estas y muchas otras preguntas más, señorita Lane. No quiero ser descortés e interrumpirla en medio de sus consultas. Si así lo desea, puedo ofrecerle un espacio en mi agenda y disponer para usted una entrevista exclusiva para que pueda realizar su nota. Mientras tanto, seguramente hay muchos otros invitados a los cuales deseará entrevistar. —Nuevamente esa sonrisa falsa y encantadora se mostraba en su rostro. Mientras le hablaba no había soltado su mano que sostenía delicadamente y a la cual acariciaba con el pulgar.

Superman no pudo evitar ponerse rígido frente a tal invitación. Escucharlo hablar tan cortésmente, de manera sensual y verlo mantener aquel contacto lo estaba sulfurando. No le gustaba que se manejara así, y mucho menos en su presencia, aunque sabía que fingía, le molestaba igual. Por el contrario, la cara de Lois se iluminó y la idea le fascinó. Qué mejor que tener al playboy para ella sola y hartarlo de preguntas. Pero las intenciones de Batman eran sacarse a la mujer de encima, no estaba de humor como para ponerse a hablar con ella en ese momento, así que había usado todos sus recursos como playboy para no tener que dialogar con aquella mujer.

—Me parece una idea fantástica señor Wayne, haré que el Daily Planet se ponga en contacto con su gente y acuerden una cita. —Habiendo conseguido su exclusiva, su mirada ya se encontraba centrada en su próximo objetivo. Así que sin más, saludó amablemente al anfitrión y se dirigió al hombre que estaba entrando dejando solos al reportero y al millonario.

Por fin Bruce le dirigió la mirada. Su porte era magnifico y su figura hacía sentir pequeño al hombre más fuerte de mundo. Clark se puso más nervioso aún sin saber qué decir. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos sin comentar nada. Superman no sabía si el otro estaba resentido o no, pero era difícil de saber estando allí. El otro no iba a mencionarle nada con tanta gente alrededor y lo más probable era que lo ignorara o se fuera sin decir nada. El héroe de Gotham por su lado, tenía su cabeza ocupada con tantas cosas que no tenía energías como para reclamarle nada. Además, mucho quejarse no podía siendo que esta vez él se había quedado dormido en el momento de intimidad. Habiéndose prolongado el silencio, el anfitrión suspiró y dio media vuelta para marcarse, pero fue tomado del brazo por el otro evitando que se vaya.

—Espera, Bruce… lamento haberme ido esta madrugada… yo… —No sabía cómo comenzar la conversación y tampoco si el otro le iba a escuchar.

A pesar de que había mucha gente, afortunadamente era unos más del montón y nadie estaba particularmente cerca de ellos, dándoles así la oportunidad de que pudieran platicar sin ser oídos. Bruce se detuvo para contestarle.

—Descuida… no tengo nada para decirte, Clark. Habrás tenido tus razones. —Su rostro mostró sinceridad.

El Kryptoniano soltó el agarre y viendo la franqueza con la que el otro hablaba se quedó pensativo. Se esperaba otro tipo de reacción recordando cómo había sido la última vez que habían chocado. Aunque las circunstancias habían sido diferentes, esta vez temía que vez fuera peor. Pero su reacción fue contraria a lo que se esperaba.

—¿Realmente no estás enojado? Espera… ¿Acaso… llevas algún accesorio en particular hoy? —preguntó expectante a la respuesta del otro. Esa podría ser una opción que no descartaba y la duda comenzó a carcomer su estómago.

Los ojos de Bruce se abrieron ante la sorpresa. Claro, como iba a olvidarse Superman de aquella cadena. Recordaba divertido el último encuentro cuando la usó. Era obvio que el otro estaba prevenido. Seguramente pensaba que con lo ocurrido lo iba a usar de nuevo.

—Hmph, descuida. Esta vez no. —Rió por dentro pero por fuera solo mostró una leve sonrisa.

El cuerpo del reportero se aflojó. Inconscientemente se había puesto duro frente a la idea de que usara esa joya otra vez. No quería tener que esperar más tiempo para estar cerca del hombre que amaba. Ya no lo iba a volver a tolerar. Un mes para él había sido demasiado.

Feliz viendo que las cosas se habían aclarado no pudo evitar sonreír y exhalar una bocanada de aire—: ¡Bien! Me alegro. No quería volver a tener que esperar tanto tiempo para verte. Por eso mismo le hablé a Lois de nosotros.

—"¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!" —gritó por dentro pero usó todas sus facultades para controlarse y no exteriorizarlo—. ¿Cómo que… le contaste de nosotros? —Trató de sonar calmado pero no lo lograba.

—Bueno si… no específicamente. Solo sabe que estoy saliendo con alguien. Se sorprendió bastante la verdad, pero necesitaba saberlo, si no tenía que estar ocultándolo todo el tiempo. Digamos que me estaba comenzando a molestar bastante las interrupciones. No van a volver a pasar.

Inmediatamente Bruce respiró profundo. Ahora era él el que había estado tensionado y había puesto duro su cuerpo.

—¿Frustrado por el asunto? —Ya más tranquilo volvió a centrarse y una mueca divertida se formó en su labio.

—No te das una idea —dijo acercándosele al rostro.

La distancia era lo suficiente para lograr una mayor intimidad pero no tanto como para insinuar algo sospechoso, sabía que todavía estaban en público y no quería incomodar al señor de la noche. Rozó sus dedos con la mano del otro y pudo notar como el cuerpo de Bruce se estremeció.

—Quizás… la próxima tengamos más suerte. —La voz de Bruce era baja, casi inaudible. Un brillo se presentó en los ojos del playboy. Sentía sus labios secos y pasó la lengua sobre ellos para mojarlos. No podía reprimir el sentirse así pero se contenía ya que no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

—Claro… ¿Esta noche? —preguntó interesado el hombre de acero. Deseaba hacerlo suyo, allí mismo, y una necesidad de besarlo se generó en su abdomen al verle relamerse los labios. La necesidad del contacto era desesperante.

—Podría ser… pero antes tengo otras obligaciones. —Desvió rápidamente su mano y volvió a tomar postura de playboy filántropo—. El evento recién comienza, le recomiendo que disfrute del servicio y las actividades. Por mi parte me retiro, debo seguir recibiendo invitados. Hasta luego, señor Kent. —Apartó la vista y se alejó de él al instante.

Uno de los dos debía mantener la distancia porque la química que estaban generando era innegable. Ninguno de los dos estaba en condiciones de resistir mucho más. Ambos lo sabían. Y aunque no querían, nuevamente debían esperar.


	5. Capítulo 5: Juego Limpio

**Capítulo 5: Juego Limpio.**

El evento de caridad estaba saliendo a la perfección. Los invitados estaban satisfechos con todo lo que ofrecían y reían gustosos disfrutando de las conversaciones, la comida y la música. Por momentos se liberaba la pista y los deseosos por bailar tenían música acorde para hacerlo, en otros tantos, la pista era utilizada para mostrar espectáculos de artistas que revelaban sus trucos o habilidades, y algunos músicos que interpretaban sus canciones. Todo era parte del entretenimiento que ofrecía Industrias Wayne para los concurrentes.

En un sector del salón se exponían diferentes artículos que iban a ser subastados esa misma noche. Había pinturas de grandes artistas contemporáneos que habían donado su arte para la caridad. También ofrecían objetos valiosos como ser instrumentos de algunos famosos músicos o prendas de personalidades mundialmente reconocidas, todo ofrecido gratuitamente para que lo recaudado estuviera a disposición de las fundaciones. Todo un trabajo de seguimiento, investigación y recolección, se había realizado para que estos diferentes artilugios estuvieran presentes ese día para la subasta; y a decir verdad, tuvieron mucho éxito. Habían varios adinerados realmente muy interesados en los objetos que se exhibían y todos pujaron con animosidad para obtener aquel valioso artículo. Afortunadamente, todo lo expuesto fue pagado por los invitados a un excelente precio, subiendo el monto total de lo recaudado a un número importante.

En un sector del lugar se encontraban los dos reporteros del Daily Planet charlando sobre a quienes habían ido a entrevistar y los datos que habían recolectado de todo el evento. Los jóvenes son interrumpidos por un señor de traje que parecía ser parte del personal que trabajaba esa noche. Este se le acercó a Lois y la llamó retirándola a un lugar apartado saliendo de la vista del súper hombre con la excusa de un ofrecerle participar en el evento. Ella fue toda gustosa y cuando regresó volvió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué sucedió Lois? Pareces contenta. —Se arrimó hacia ella intrigado.

La mujer se le acercó corriendo y tomó sus manos alegremente mientras daba unos saltitos. Clark la miraba extrañado. ¿Qué sería lo que la hacía tan feliz?

—Clark, ¡me convocaron para una actividad que se va a realizar en un rato! Fui elegida junto con otras mujeres solteras y acepté. Nosotras estaremos a disposición del público para que un afortunado nos invite a salir. El que esté dispuesto a pagar más que los otros, se lleva el derecho de complacernos en una cita. ¡¿No es eso fantástico?! Ojalá que Bruce Wayne puje por mí, me encantaría salir con él fuera de los compromisos laborales. —Su cara estaba colorada y jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa.

—Me alegro por ti Lois. Seguramente cualquier caballero estaría gustoso de salir contigo. —Acomodó su lente nervioso desde el puente de su nariz.

—Sí, bueno… ya debo irme. Está a punto de comenzar. Solo venía para avisarte. —Lo saluda con un beso y nuevamente se va corriendo emocionada.

La idea le entusiasmaba mucho a la mujer pero no así a Clark que ya la imagen le estaba fastidiando. Obviamente Bruce debía pujar por alguna señorita, era obvio que él no podía ser menos en esa actividad. Pero no quería que él saliera con cualquier mujer. Por un lado le agradaba la idea que fuera con Lois, sabía que con ella no iría a pasar nada, el caballero de la noche seguramente la ignoraría por completo. Notó su fastidio momentos atrás y percibió como se deshizo de ella con sonrisa fingida y endulzando sus oídos con la promesa de una nota exclusiva. Pero cualquier otra mujer, era un peligro imprevisto. Generalmente estas se acercaban demasiado al murciélago, le tomaban el brazo con confianza, le abrazaban y hasta buscaban sus labios tímida e indiscretamente; y frente a estas acciones, el playboy no podía quedarse atrás y no corresponder. Esas cosas le molestaban mucho a Clark. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que Bruce Wayne era suyo y de nadie más, pero socialmente eso era imposible y hasta dudaba si en algún momento podrían hacer público lo suyo. Las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza no hacían más que angustiarlo. ¿Sentiría lo mismo el caballero de la noche o le daría igual? Eran cuestiones que muchas veces surgían en su cabeza y no le dejaban tranquilo. Trató de aclarar su mente y centrarse en los avances que habían tenido en la relación. Debía saber apreciar lo que había obtenido en el transcurso que estuvieron juntos. Batman se había abierto mucho más, no podía exigirle que cambie más de lo que podía tolerar, seguramente lo espantaría. Así que conforme con esta idea se relajó un poco y se aproximó al escenario en donde se estaba por dar la famosa actividad.

Lucius estaba al lado de Bruce platicando de la siguiente propuesta para el público. La cara de Fox estaba sonriente y le entusiasmaba lo que estaba por venir.

—Creo que no hace falta aclarar, pero es necesario que puje por alguna señorita —le afirmó como si al playboy le hubieran agarrado dudas.

—Sabes que me quedaría con todas, pero ya tengo una en mente. —Lo miró y alzó levemente sus labios tratando de sonreír.

La cuestión le disgustaba mucho. No quería tener que realizar más encuentros estúpidos teniendo tantas cosas de la cual ocuparse. Pero si quería seguir conservando su imagen de playboy, tenía que invitar a alguna mujer a salir, hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Eso estaba dando efectos negativos ya que algunos periodistas comenzaban a hablar sobre su vida privada al no verlo con alguna que otra dama. Pero no estaba de ánimos con él asunto. Además él tenía a Clark. Y la idea que pasó fugaz por su cabeza lo asustó. ¿Desde cuándo afirmaba lo suyo con Clark? No se había dado cuenta pero poco a poco se había acostumbrado a la presencia de ese hombre que lo buscaba insistente. Tuvo un latido fuerte que lo sacudió. Inconscientemente ya había dado por hecho que era su pareja. Obviamente no lo habían puesto en palabras, pero su interés por salir con cualquier otra mujer había desaparecido y cuando quería estar con alguien sólo era con el tonto reportero. Nuevamente la idea le aterró. ¿Desde cuándo había perdido el control de lo que sentía? Tratando de repasar más calmado buscaba razonar la situación como lo hacía con todo. Pero, pensándolo un poco… ¿tan malo era que se sintiera así? Y una voz lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos al escuchar al encargado de la actividad que anunciaba el inicio de la misma.

—Buenas noches damas y caballeros. Está por dar comienzo la actividad más esperada de la noche. Ahora mismo presentaré a las hermosas jovencitas que accedieron a ser parte del proyecto de recaudación para el evento. Ellas ofrecieron su valioso tiempo para que alguno de ustedes, caballeros, y porque no también alguna dama, puedan ofertar para tener el privilegio de tener una cita con ellas.

En el centro del lugar estaban todos arremolinados tantos hombres como mujeres observando a las señoritas que estaban muy bien vestidas y sonrojadas por el asunto.

El organizador de la actividad fue presentando a cada una de las participantes. Cuando les tocaba su turno, ellas contaban brevemente quienes eran y lo que hacían. Las diez mujeres que estaban presentes fueron altamente elogiadas por la valentía ante la propuesta y todas fueron escogidas por caballeros de alta reputación, algunos artistas y famosos. Como se esperaba, Bruce Wayne pujó por una de las damas. Se ganó el derecho de la cita con Lois Lane, que estaba sumamente feliz al ser escogida por el caballero de la noche. Como lo hacían todos los que participaban y ganaban en la actividad, él fue a buscar a su pareja y la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a bajar del escenario entregándole una rosa con un listón negro y unido a este una tarjeta con la palabra Wayne, señal de que había sido escogida por el caballero. La dama nerviosa aceptó la rosa y le dio un beso en la comisura del labio. El murciélago no se inmutó ante tal acción y trató de sonreír lo que más pudo, pero por dentro se retorcía de disgusto. Entre el público no era el único que le disgustaba tal acción, sino también a otras damas y a un reportero en especial. Con un saludo en la mano de la joven el playboy se disculpó por retirarse y le aseguró que cuando se vieran para la nota arreglarían la cita pendiente.

Alejándose de la multitud, se acercó a Fox con seriedad y el otro solo le devolvió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Satisfecho? —dijo suspirando. Miró al escenario en donde estaba el presentador que seguía hablando pero ya no le prestaba atención.

—Oh… absolutamente. Pero ahora viene lo mejor. La actividad no termina aquí, recuerde que también fueron escogidos caballeros. No queremos que las damas se queden sin oportunidad de salir con algún joven soltero. —Se cruzó de brazos y trató de tapar su rostro con la mano.

—Lo sé. No tuve oportunidad de ver la lista. ¿Me pregunto quienes se ofrecieron? —Miró extrañado intentando adivinar porque el otro quería ocultar su cara.

Y pudo entender al instante de que se trataba cuando el presentador lo convocó a él para subir al escenario. Su rostro palideció por unos segundos y no pudo controlar sus facciones dejando su boca abierta. Luego miró furioso a Fox cuando se pudo recomponer de la sorpresa. Si en ese momento hubiera sido una bestia, se lo hubiera tragado de un solo bocado.

—Lucius… te mato —le habló bajito al oído.

El otro no pudo aguantar más y se rió como nunca antes, tanto así que se sostenía el pecho que subía y bajaba de la exhalación.

—Señor Wayne, usted es uno de los solteros más pretendidos, tenía que estar. Además se lo dejé escrito en los papeles que se llevó. —Trató de hablar todo de corrido porque si paraba iba a volver a reírse.

—No me jodas Fox, ¡en ningún papel decía eso! —exclamó apretando los dientes para que nadie lo oyera.

—¡Increíble que lo haya leído todo! Pero vamos… se lo debía esperar. Ya suba que todos le están esperando. —Lo tomó del hombro y le dio un empujoncito para moverlo del lugar.

Bruce trató de mantener la compostura, ya que todos se le encontraban mirando aplaudiendo intensamente, esperando a que suba al escenario. Le dedicó una mirada fulminante al gerente de su empresa, y acto seguido, sonrió para todos y se encaminó hacia el lugar.

Para su mala suerte, él fue dejado para lo último, siendo el único en el escenario expuesto ante todos. No quería tener que pasar por una tercer cita. Ya suficiente tenía con tener que encontrarse con Lois Lane, ¡dos veces! y ahora tendría que salir una vez más con quien sabe quién.

El animador le puso más entusiasmo al asunto cuando tocó presentar al murciélago. Haciendo todo el momento más vergonzoso aún para el playboy.

—Y para cerrar con esta actividad, tenemos al soltero más codiciado de la noche. Ya todos lo conocen siendo su anfitrión en esta magnífica velada… —El entusiasta presentador seguía hablando apasionado sobre su persona. Y no notó como el hombre a su lado se había puesto detrás de él sigilosamente.

—Trata de hacerla corta por favor —le dijo acercándosele al oído y apoyando su mano en el hombro dio un apretón muy fuerte.

El aludido tragó saliva y viendo los pocos ánimos de su empleador, enseguida dio comienzo a la oferta. Pero esta terminó más rápido de lo que se esperaba. Una voz entre la multitud hizo una oferta que asombró a todos los presentes.

—Ofrezco cien mil dólares. —La voz masculina resonó en todo el lugar.

Un hombre de ojos intensos hizo la oferta sin dudar. Clark pudo reconocer la voz inmediatamente y lo buscó con la mirada. Al encontrar al hombre que estaba cerca y confirmar quien era, sintió como un fuego lo consumía por dentro. Era Lex Luthor el que había hecho esa increíble oferta. Un gran resentimiento afloró desde sus entrañas, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que el hombre estaba en todo su derecho de donar como todos los otros. Y exhalando fuertemente trató de mantener la calma. De todas las personas posibles que se le cruzaban por la cabeza para invitar a salir a Bruce, esta sin dudas, era la peor. No lo concebía de ninguna manera y ya estaba pensando en cómo convencer al héroe de Gotham que no accediera a tal encuentro.

La sorpresa de todos los presentes era abrumadora y la misma había logrado que permanecieran callados por unos segundos mirándose a la cara. Al instante se escuchó que alguien comenzó a aplaudir y detrás de este siguieron todos aplaudiendo enérgicamente. Esa cifra era impresionante.

—"El muy maldito se salió con la suya. Pero tengo que felicitarlo, jugó limpiamente esta vez" —pensó el murciélago fríamente.

En seguida supo el porqué: a Luthor solo le interesaba hacer negocios con él. Durante meses le había solicitado un encuentro para arreglar temas pendientes y él lo había rechazado sistemáticamente. El playboy estaba más que furioso. Odiaba a aquel hombre y nunca habría accedido a juntarse después de lo último que pasó cuando se mezcló con su empresa. Pero ahora había logrado que la reunión se diera lugar. No iba a poder rechazar su invitación por culpa del evento, sería mal visto ante la sociedad.

Obviamente nadie más se atrevió a superar esa cifra quedando el dueño de LexCorp como ganador imbatible. Afortunadamente para evitar más vergüenza al señor de la noche, solo levantó su copa complacido en señal de victoria y se quedó en su lugar. Bruce le dedicó una mirada asesina a la que Luthor sostuvo sin problemas y hasta divertido le dedicó un guiño. Batman hervía por dentro, y el estrés comenzó a hacer efecto. No iba a tolerar mucho más estando en este evento sin golpear a alguien, se le estaba haciendo larga la noche. Suspiró cansado y masajeó suavemente sus sienes para aliviar la tensión.

—"Solo un par de horas más" —pensó exhausto el murciélago.

No muy lejos estaban Lois y Clark mirando cómo finalizaba la famosa actividad. La mujer notaba el extraño comportamiento de su amigo. Lo veía tenso desde hacía un buen rato y él se había quedado callado sin pronunciar palabra. Notaba como toda su atención estaba dirigida hacia el escenario.

—¿Qué sucede Villachica? Pareces estar nervioso. No me digas que te pusiste celoso por Bruce Wayne —le dijo jocosa mientras lo tocaba con un dedo.

Clark estaba tensionado por aquel futuro encuentro. No confiaba en Luthor y mucho menos si iba a estar a solas con su pareja en una "cita". Entonces la pregunta descolocó por completo al súper hombre y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No se imaginaba que la mujer fuera a dar en el clavo. Estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que contestarle.

—N-no, yo… es que el señor Wayne… —Miró para todos lados perturbado—. "Dios… ¿qué le digo? ¿Habrá descubierto lo que siento por Bruce?" —pensó para sí mismo.

—No tienes por qué ocultarlo Clark… sé que estás celoso de que salga con él. Eres mi mejor amigo y en mi corazón siempre vas a tener un lugar especial. Un lugar que él nunca va a ocupar. —La mujer le sonrió mientras olía la rosa que tenía en sus manos.

En seguida Clark respiró tranquilo. Estaba a punto decir algo de lo que se iba arrepentir. La mujer insinuaba una cosa y él había interpretado otra. Su torpeza para contestar ante la pregunta le había salvado. Un poco más y le confesaba a la mujer lo que sentía por Bruce, y eso significaba que el mundo entero lo supiera.

—Gracias Lois, tú también eres una gran amiga. Solo no quiero que te dejes llevar por sus encantos. Recuerda que Wayne sale con cualquier mujer, no quiero que… —Y repentinamente calló, algo que estaba sucediendo cerca de allí lo distrajo por completo.

El hombre de acerco comenzó a buscar con su vista para todos lados y agudizó su oído. Aunque no lograba ver nada en particular en el edificio podía oír algo que difería con el entorno. Algo estaba pasando fuera de lo normal más allá del barullo que sucedía allí.

—¿Clark?... ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al ver la cara seria y preocupada del otro.

—Algo… está mal… —Susurró mientras se alejaba de la reportera buscando lo que le estaba llamando la atención.

Y lo que sucedió después no dio oportunidad de reaccionar a nadie. Aproximadamente diez hombres armados y encapuchados irrumpieron en el lugar violentamente. Entraron por las ventanas rompiéndolas y una vez dentro realizaron tiros al techo en forma de advertencia. Uno de ellos colocó un dispositivo en la pared que produjo ondas que solo Clark pudo sentir.

—¡Todos al suelo! ¡Ahora! —Un hombre robusto gritó tomando su arma y volvió a disparar en el techo.

En seguida la multitud entró en pánico. Muchos salieron corriendo y gritando tratando de encontrar la salida al lugar, pero fueron interceptados por los hombres armados. Otros rápidamente se tiraron al suelo mientras ágilmente los delincuentes controlaron la situación. Los únicos que permanecían de pie eran Clark y Bruce. La reportera aun viéndolo parado a su amigo, se asustó pensando que el otro no se movía por el miedo.

—¿Qué haces Clark? ¡Hazle caso! Tírate al piso. —La mujer le susurró y tomándolo de su pantalón, lo tironeó hacia abajo para hacerlo reaccionar.

Superman quería actuar, pero no estaba es su rol como héroe. Estaba rodeado de gente y cualquier acción llamaría la atención de todos. Se sentía atado de pies y manos al no poder intervenir. Tenía que esperar a una oportunidad de distracción para salir del lugar y ponerse su traje sin ser visto. Pero lo veía difícil teniendo a la reportera a su lado. No iba a poder marcharse sin que ella lo notara. Así que indignado se recostó en el suelo como todos los demás.

—Si todos hacen lo que les digo nadie va a salir herido. No queremos ningún héroe mártir. Así que si ninguno se mueve esto va a ser simple y rápido. —El hombre caminó entre las personas que se encontraban tendidas en el suelo—. Mis compañeros son sensibles ante cualquier movimiento y no van a dudar en dispararles. —Miró al millonario que todavía estaba parado y le dirigió la palabra—. Señor Wayne, admiro su valentía por permanecer en pie.

Bruce estaba enfocado en mirar detalles de la situación. Cuantas personas eran, que cantidad de armas tenían y si eran pacíficos u hostiles. Trataba de localizar a la seguridad en el edificio pero increíblemente no había ningún personal cerca. En seguida supo que el ataque había sido planificado, la cuestión era saber qué tan calculada estaba la operación y que tanto podía intervenir él.

—Supongo que pretenden hablar conmigo. —Metió la mano en su bolsillo y trató de activar una alarma silenciosa.

—Sea lo que sea que esté haciendo no sirve de nada. —Le hizo señas a uno de los suyos indicándole que se aproxime.

—No sé lo que quieren pero pronto la policía va a estar aquí. Les recomiendo que se vayan cuanto antes o se entreguen pacíficamente. —Batman les habló tranquilamente mientras señalaba al sector de los medios.

—Oh señor Wayne… no se preocupe por las cámaras. Verá, esto que tengo aquí. —Señaló al objeto que anteriormente había activado—. Sirve para anular cualquier dispositivo como ser cámaras de seguridad, celulares o cualquier otro aparato electrónico. Así mantenemos esto de una manera más íntima. —Sonrió maliciosamente.

Batman comenzó a impacientarse, seguramente la alarma que había impulsado no serviría de nada con ese aparato electrónico activado. Estaba todo muy bien calculado. En cuestión de segundo se había deshecho de las cámaras y el personal de seguridad. Encima tenían un edificio completo de personas adineradas a las cuales chantajear. Para colmo no había manera de avisar a la policía. Tenía que actuar y obtener tiempo, antes que nada debía de deshacerse del aparato que interrumpía con las señales del lugar.

El hombre anteriormente llamado se acercó con una computadora portátil hasta ellos y preparó la misma para lo que estaban por pedir. Obviamente esta era la única cosa electrónica que funcionaba.

—Bien señor Wayne, si nos hace el favor. Transfiera toda la suma recaudada a la cuenta que mi amigo acaba de abrir. Si coopera verá que no le tocaremos un pelo. —Señaló la maquina animosamente.

—Eso no es posible —contestó al instante seriamente.

El hombre disgustado se acercó y le propinó un puñetazo directamente al rostro. A pesar del fuerte golpe Bruce permaneció de pie.

—No está en posición de negociar con nosotros, no se haga lastimar. —Trató de sonar amistoso a pesar del golpe dado.

—No está en mi poder el manejo de esa cuenta. —Su voz seguía calma por el asunto.

—¡No nos tome por tontos! ¡Sabemos que está a su nombre! —El hombre apuntó con su arma al playboy—. La próxima vez no será un simple golpe. ¡No me obligue a dispararle! ¡Transfiera el dinero si no quiere terminar muerto! —gritó histérico y escupió mientras hablaba. Todo rastro amigable se había borrado por completo.

—Aunque sea así, para poder hacer este tipo de transferencia necesita la clave de otras dos personas aparte de mí. Como debe imaginar, este dinero está destinado a distintas fundaciones y yo no dispongo libremente de el. Lamento arruinarles el plan, pero ustedes no podrán ver ni un dólar de esta cuenta. —Y una mueca enorme se formó en su rostro.

No predijo lo que estaba por venir. Inesperadamente Bruce sintió un dolor agudo en su abdomen. Pudo oír el ruido de un fogonazo, los gritos de los presentes y sentir el olor de la pólvora. Supo al instante que había recibido un disparo. La sangre comenzó a brotar de su costado y las pocas fuerzas que tenía, cedieron. Su condición física no era óptima y su cuerpo estaba debilitado. Sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Rápidamente presionó su costado para retener la sangre que salía de la herida. Su vista se nubló por un segundo y respiró hondo para recobrar la compostura. No se podía dar el lujo de desmayarse allí. Recordó al súper hombre y lo buscó apresurado con la mirada. Todo esto en fracción de segundos.

—¡No lo hagas! —gritó desesperado al verlo. Luego solo movió sus labios sin pronunciar sonido—: "No te muevas… estoy bien _"_. —Le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizar al hombre de acero y desvió la mirada.

Superman estaba con los puños cerrados y su cuerpo temblaba de furia. No podía tolerar un segundo más lo que estaba viendo, y al oír aquel disparó, perdió la compostura. En ese instante iba a salir volando para auxiliarlo pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas al escuchar el grito del otro y se quedó expectante mirándolo. Descifró lo que Batman le decía con los labios pero sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Pudo notar en sus ojos, y en su sonrisa fingida, que no estaba bien. Su herida sangraba considerablemente y necesitaba asistencia cuanto antes.

—¡¿Qué no haga qué?! —El asaltante creyendo que le hablaba a él, golpeó con fuerza con la culata de su arma en la cabeza del millonario al escucharlo gritar.

El cuerpo del playboy se desplomó por el piso y a duras penas pudo atajar la caída. Fruto del ataque, la sangre comenzó a emerger de su sien y se deslizó por su ojo hasta su mejilla, dificultándole la visión. Permaneció aturdido en el suelo unos segundos hasta que el hombre se le acercó y lo levantó de los pelos hasta obligarlo a pararse. Tomándolo por la nuca le habló cara a cara.

—Necesitas atención médica… no alarguemos la situación. —Usando la boca del cañón de su arma tocó la herida del playboy perversamente. Este se retorcía del dolor—. Si quieres vivir, facilítanos la tarea. No me obligues a seguir pegándote. —Su voz era más calmada pero se notaba que estaba actuando.

El encapuchado disfrutaba de ver a uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad en ese estado. Le extrañaba la resistencia del otro pero suponía que después de aquella herida y ante las amenazas, el playboy iba a hablar fácilmente.

—Por más que m-me golpees… haa… haa… no obtendrás… nada. Y-ya te dije que… no está en mis manos… haa… —Bruce apenas lograba coordinar lo que decía y le estaba costando bastante respirar.

El hombre furioso soltó el agarre que tenía y apuntó su arma directamente a su cabeza. Estaba dispuesto a todo.

—Bien… entonces si no hablas no nos sirves de nada. Voy a terminar con tu patética vida ahora mismo. —Cargó el arma y la apoyó directamente en su frente.

—Has… lo que quieras… —Sonrió con dificultad.

Apenas si podía mantenerse en pie. A pesar de que sujetaba su herida no era suficiente como para frenar el sangrado. Su rostro comenzó a perder color. Sabía que de un momento a otro podía perder la conciencia, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente.


	6. Capítulo 6: Hostilidad Incontrolable

**Hola! Lamento el retraso para actualizar aquí esta historia. Nuevo capitulo! Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** **Hostilidad Incontrolable.**

El evento había sido irrumpido por unos asaltantes sin escrúpulos y dispuestos a todo para obtener el dinero de la cuenta benéfica. La situación no era para nada favorable. Superman se encontraba tendido en el suelo junto con todos los demás rehenes sin poder actuar. Si lo hacía, su identidad iba quedar al descubierto. Pero poco ya le importaba, su pareja estaba mal herida y encima tenía a un loco que no dudaba en golpearle o dispararle nuevamente. Miró atento la escena y a pesar de que tenía al hombre apuntándolo, el murciélago seguía sonriendo; la vida de Bruce corría peligro. A Superman no le inquietaba ser desenmascarado, así que no iba a quedarse ni un segundo más inmóvil.

El hombre gravemente lastimado nuevamente buscó la mirada de Clark; al encontrarla, en seguida percibió que este no se quedaría quieto mucho más tiempo. Así que apenas siseó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación ante lo que estaba por hacer el otro.

— _"¿Aún pretende que permanezca quieto?"_ —pensó furioso.

Su ceño estaba completamente arrugado y apretaba fuertemente los dientes de impotencia. Podía sentir como la condición física de Batman decaía a cada minuto que pasaba. Su respiración y sus latidos estaban bordeando un límite peligroso.

Nuevamente notó como el playboy abría sus labios para hablarle pero ya había tomado una decisión, debía acabar con esto rápidamente antes de que aquel hombre disparara.

— _"Por favor… quédate quieto"._ —El playboy le suplicó moviendo los labios tratando de convencerlo de que no se moviera.

Si Clark se movía, sería el fin de su vida privada. Todos los medios estaban presentes y sería cuestión de horas en que el mundo entero lo supiera. Él era un simple reportero que tenía una existencia tranquila y placentera. Sabía que a pesar de todo le gustaba ser humano y disfrutaba de las cosas simples y cotidianas. No se lo iba a perdonar si por su culpa el otro se exponía ante todos.

El hombre que parecía ser el técnico del grupo y que operaba la computadora se levantó veloz y se juntó a su compañero.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡Si lo matas se acaba la misión! —Tomó con fuerza el brazo tendido del otro, haciendo que la mira del cañón de su pistola apuntara al suelo.

El otro furioso le propinó un revés que lo tiró al piso. El aturdido en seguida sacó su pistola y le apuntó. El hombre robusto sonriendo levantó las manos en señal pacífica para calmar al otro.

—Lamento mi brusquedad. No me gusta que me interrumpan cuando me estoy divirtiendo. —Guardó su arma y le tendió la mano al que estaba apuntándolo.

—Bueno, ¡debes calmarte! Lo necesitamos vivo. Ya suficiente daño le has hecho. —Tomó la mano del otro y se levantó.

Bruce cansado de mantenerse en pie, nuevamente se desplomó de rodillas. Comenzó a marearse y trató de calmar su agitada respiración. Se alivió al distinguir que el súper hombre se quedó en el lugar al verlo fuera de peligro, pero no sabía cuánto más iba a poder mantenerlo así. Tenía que pensar un plan antes de que el otro reaccionara y se exhibiera. Entonces pudo ver cómo su golpeador se acercó al público, tomó a una de las mujeres de los cabellos y la trajo hasta ponerla en frente suyo.

—Veo que necesito otro encare con usted, señor Wayne. Por lo visto le da lo mismo que suceda con su vida. ¿Pero qué tal la vida de esta señorita?

El hombre volvió a sacar su arma y apuntó en la sien de la mujer mientras le seguía sosteniendo de los pelos. La mujer gritaba asustada y suplicaba por su vida. Hasta le había ofrecido una suma de dinero importantísima pero el hombre la ignoraba por completo, miraba atento las reacciones del millonario que permanecía callado.

—Bien… estoy medio impaciente. Si no obtengo respuesta a la cuenta de tres, la mataré. Y luego seguiré con otro y otro, hasta acabar con todos y cada uno de los presentes. —Miró a la mujer divertido mientras le respiraba en el cuello—. Uno… —Soltó los cabellos de la señora y la empujó sobre el playboy.

—¡Por favor! ¡Haz algo! ¡No dejes que me maten! —La dama lloraba desconsolada mientras sacudía al anfitrión por las solapas del saco.

—Dos… —Apuntó justo en su cabeza.

Bruce sostenía de los hombros a la mujer que temblaba y que ya había enterrado su rostro en su pecho esperando desconsolada su terrible final. El hombre apoyó su arma en la nuca de la mujer y…

—¡Espera! —exclamó fuertemente el héroe de Gotham produciéndole un dolor agudo del esfuerzo ante el grito—. Espera… co-cooperaré. Solo… no lastimen a nadie. —Alzó la vista y miró aturdido al hombre que volvió a guardar su arma.

—Hubiéramos empezado por ahí. —Tomó a la mujer del brazo y con fuerza la empujó en donde estaba la multitud desparramándola por el piso—. Ahora has la transferencia. —Acercó la maquina hasta sus rodillas.

—N-no puedo… sin los códigos…. Pero los con-seguiré. —Hizo una pausa para poder respirar. Su rostro ya se encontraba pálido—. Solo… si salimos de aquí.

El hombre se agachó y lo tomó del cuello, lo acercó bien a su rostro en un acto agresivo y le murmuró—: Nos tomas por idiotas, ¿quieres pasarte de listo? —Apretó levemente su garganta. Pero el hombre es interrumpido por el murciélago que inteligentemente le contesta.

—Necesito… señal. No lo puedo… hacer aquí. A-además, me llevas a mí… como rehén. —Su voz sonaba apagada por el agarre del otro.

El hombre lo soltó y suspiró frustrado, luego miró a su compañero unos segundos, buscando apoyó ante la decisión que iba a tomar. Como acto de buena fe, el millonario acercó sus manos a la computadora y derivó muchísimo dinero de su cuenta personal. El hombre lo miró atento con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi cuenta… no tiene restricciones… Tómalo como un adelanto. Ya te retiras… sin las manos vacías. —Dio vuelta la máquina para que pudiera ver la cifra que había transferido a la cuenta de ellos.

El hombre se levantó y pareció meditar la situación. Ni siquiera miró la pantalla para ver el monto que le habían depositado. Esto llamó la atención de Batman; todo sucedía de manera extraña e impredecible. El hombre robusto le pasó la maquina a su compañero que enseguida verificó la veracidad de la transacción.

—Está bien, no hay trucos. —Lo miró a los ojos y cerró su computadora.

El aludido entendió lo que el otro le insinuó con su gesto, miró a todos sus hombres y les hizo señas. Estos rápidamente las interpretaron y organizados salieron del lugar. Agarró el cuerpo de Bruce y lo levantó del suelo desde el brazo. Tomándolo de un costado lo ayudó a caminar para salir del lugar. Bruce casi se dejaba arrastrar, no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

—Damas y caballeros, espero que hayan terminado bien su velada… Les recomiendo que no se muevan hasta que nos marchemos. Nadie haga nada tonto. Mi gente todavía va a permanecer cerca y ante cualquier acto sospechoso los mataran —habló potentemente mientras les apuntaba a todos.

Una vez afuera, el hombre que cargaba al herido se acercó a un auto y lo introdujo en el donde ya lo esperaban el técnico y otros dos hombres más. Un segundo vehículo ya estaba ocupado por los malhechores restantes y con señales de luces se marcharon. El hombre robusto se subió al auto y se sentó junto al playboy. Después de meterse, el coche arrancó velozmente alejándose del edificio.

En el evento, todos los integrantes comenzaron a levantarse lentamente con miedo y un murmullo se empezó a oír. Fox se puso de pie rápidamente y sin importarle la advertencia del que se había marchado fue a la sala de vigilancia para corroborar lo que había pasado con la seguridad. Llegado a la sala, no encontró a nadie y las pantallas estaban con interferencia. En seguida recordó el artefacto que evitaba que funcionara todo lo electrónico y bajó nuevamente para pedir ayuda.

—¡Que alguien rompa aquél aparato que activaron! —habló a la multitud desde las escaleras.

Un hombre valiente se acercó al dispositivo, pero a pesar del esfuerzo no pudo retirarlo de la pared; el mismo estaba asegurado fuertemente. Un empleado que estaba cerca le tendió la bandeja que anteriormente usaba para ofrecer bebidas para que lo empleara como arma. En seguida el sujeto aceptó el instrumento y comenzó a darle duro al objeto para romperlo; el mismo quedó destrozado con el tercer golpe. Favorablemente, las cámaras y celulares volvieron a estar funcionales al instante.

A penas se retiraron los secuestradores Clark miró con su visión de rayos x y confirmó que ya no había peligro. Todos los asaltantes se habían marchado y eso le daba la oportunidad de retirarse tranquilo del evento para ir en búsqueda de Bruce.

—Lois, ¡no me siento bien! Creo que voy a v-vomitar. —Se sostuvo el estómago fingiendo malestar—. Lo siento… ya no aguanto. —Tapó su boca y comenzó a correr—. ¡Pide ayuda a Superman! —Señaló al sector de los medios mientras corría al piso superior en donde estaban los baños.

La mujer tomó la iniciativa y se a acercó a uno de los caballeros de la prensa que asistía allí—: Usted, ¡ayúdeme! Necesitamos transmitir algo por televisión. —Señaló una de las filmadoras y salió corriendo a tomar un micrófono.

Al segundo Lois comunicó la noticia de lo que estaba sucediendo a las cámaras de un canal.

—Aquí Lois Lane, reportera del Daily Planet. La transmisión del evento fue cortada por unos ladrones que recientemente irrumpieron en el evento de caridad. Bruce Wayne fue secuestrado por los asaltantes y se fueron del lugar con él como rehén… Quieren robar todo el dinero recaudado de la cuenta benéfica. Superman, si estas oyendo esta transmisión, ¡necesitamos tu ayuda cuanto antes!

Bruce estaba con su nuca apoyada sobre el respaldo en el asiento de atrás y miraba hacia el techo ido. Había perdido mucha sangre y a pesar de que a su lado el hombre robusto le hablaba, solo podía escuchar un balbuceo a lo lejos. Las palabras le eran incomprensibles y poco le importaba intentar interpretarlas. Ahora sabía que el edificio estaba seguro, así que se dejó llevar sin más.

—¡Hey! ¡No te duermas! —El hombre lo sacudió con fuerza para despabilarlo pero no obtuvo respuesta—. Apenas si me entiende... Pásame la jeringa —le habló a su compañero que en el acto sacó un estuche.

—¡Es tu culpa! ¡No debiste dispararle! Se supone que esto no era lo que teníamos que hacer… vamos a tener problemas.

—Ya no importa, podemos obtener más dinero. ¡Pásame la maldita jeringa! —le demandó.

El técnico parecía nervioso, no estaba de acuerdo con el accionar del otro, dudó unos segundos antes de abrir el estuche, pero mirando al mal herido consideró que era lo mejor. Suspiró antes de tenderle la jeringa automática que estaba cargada al hombre robusto, y este al instante inyectó en al aturdido el contenido de la jeringa para luego devolverle el aparato a su compañero. Automáticamente Bruce pegó un quejido de dolor y empezó a tener temblores musculares mientras que sus pupilas se dilataron un poco. Las pulsaciones que habían descendido aumentaron, permitiéndole recobrar mayor lucidez.

—¿Qué, qué me dieron? —preguntó extrañado al recuperar un poco de conciencia.

—Adrenalina inyectable. Te necesitamos despierto para que hagas tu tarea. —Le tendió un celular—. Has las llamadas que tengas que hacer. Solo ten cuidado a quien le hablas, porque estoy escuchando. —Se le pegó con la pistola apuntando en su costilla.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieren? —preguntó Bruce mientras tomaba el celular que el otro le tendía.

Ambos asaltantes se asombraron. La pregunta los descolocó por unos segundos pero el hombre robusto reaccionó—: N-no nos hagas repetir. ¡Consigue los códigos y has la transferencia!

El auto estaba tomando un curso incierto. La idea era mantenerse en movimiento y llamar lo menos posible la atención para permanecer ocultos. Querían sonsacar la información al playboy para obtener la cifra millonaria que había recaudado el evento de caridad. Pero su recorrido terminó más rápido de lo que esperaban. Inciertamente el auto a pesar de estar funcional, comenzó a perder velocidad llamando la atención de todos los ocupantes. Un olor a goma quemada se distinguió en el ambiento al tener una de las ventanillas bajas. El conductor del vehículo al ver detenida su marcha por completo, sacó la cabeza y confirmó lo que los había parado. Las ruedas delanteras estaban completamente derretidas.

—¿Qué rayos sucede? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? —preguntó nervioso el hombre robusto al conductor, mientras se acercaba hasta la parte delantera.

No pudo oír respuesta ya que un ruido fuerte asustó a todos, logrando que se quedaran en silencio buscando la razón del sonido. Al instante mirando hacia arriba notaron el techo abollado considerablemente. El causante del estruendo no dio tiempo a que reaccionaran ya que sus manos tomaron la parte superior del techo hasta abrirlo por completo hacia arriba y en cuestión de segundos lo arrancó de un tirón. Los hombres que estaban dentro distinguieron a un hombre levitando de traje azul que los miraba con ojos encendidos de furia. El conductor y su acompañante se bajaron rápidamente con sus armas en mano y comenzaron a vaciar sus cargadores hacia el hombre de acero. Las balas solo consiguieron rebotar en ese cuerpo impenetrable. Superman descendió y acercándose a uno de ellos tomó su metralleta y dobló la punta hacia arriba. El otro asustado de ver que no podía hacer nada salió corriendo intentando huir del lugar. Al notar esto, el Kryptoniano se dio media vuelta y sin molestarse en ir a buscarlo tomó aire y con un fuerte soplido levantó al hombre del piso haciéndolo estrellarse fuertemente contra una pared, dejando al conductor inconsciente al instante. El que tenía enfrente no se quedó quieto, y usando la culata de su arma le propinó un fuerte golpe por la espala sin mucho éxito. El súper hombre lo enfrentó con un empujón al pecho tirándolo por el pavimento y logrando que quedara inmóvil, desmayado. Alzó su vista hacia los dos ladrones que no se habían movido del auto que habían quedado mirando aterrados la escena y caminó lentamente hacia ellos. Alterado, el hombre robusto tomó una granada y se la lanzó con el propósito de hacerlo estallar; pero desafortunadamente solo logró enfurecer aún más al súper hombre, que tomando la granada entre sus mano, la dejó explotar para no causar ningún daño a su alrededor. Luego, con un simple salto se posicionó sobre el auto levitando.

—¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?! —El hombre robusto comenzó a dispararle al súper hombre desesperadamente ante el pánico, pero las balas solo seguían rebotando.

El técnico espantado tomó la manija de la puerta para abrirla y salir corriendo pero no pudo ir muy lejos.

—Yo que tú no haría eso —sentenció con voz gutural Superman, mirándolo de reojo.

El hombre asintió enérgicamente y se quedó paralizado sin hacer ningún movimiento, recordando lo que le había sucedido al otro que intentó escapar. El que le estaba disparando se quedó sin balas y sacando un cuchillo lo apoyó en la garganta del playboy.

—Si quieres que el tipo de aquí siga con vida, te recomiendo que te vayas volando y nos dejes en paz. —Miró desdeñoso al hombre de arriba.

El héroe de Metrópolis frunció su ceño aún más de lo que estaba y una hostilidad incontrolable emergió de su estómago. Atacó con su visión calórica directamente sobre la mano del agresor haciendo soltar el elemento cortante al instante. Se inclinó y tiró su brazo hacia atrás para suministrarle un fuerte golpe pero afortunadamente el hombre fue noqueado por un codazo de Batman, que sin dudarlo, se movió primero antes que el otro lo lastimara.

—¿Qué estabas… por hacer? —Le recriminó Bruce con mirada grave.

—No iba a matarlo… Solo lo iba a noquear. Aunque mínimamente pretendía quebrarle la mandíbula. —Agarró al hombre de la ropa y lo acercó hasta su cara.

No estaba satisfecho. No era justo que solo quedara desmayado con un simple golpe, quería ser él quien lo apaleara fuertemente para desquitarse toda la bronca que tenía. El maldito había lastimado gravemente a su amante, lo había hecho adrede y hasta lo había disfrutado. Lo alzó por arriba de su cabeza y volvió a tirar su brazo hacia atrás con claras intenciones de desquitarse. Velozmente acercó su puño para propinarle el golpe y frenó justo a unos centímetros de su cara produciendo solamente una ráfaga de viento. Su brazo permaneció tenso y su mano en puño temblaba. Había frenado ese golpe con toda la voluntad de su espíritu.

—No vale la pena. —Exhaló fuertemente y bajó su brazo. Lugo lo soltó tirándolo hacia atrás logrando que cayera junto a los otros que estaban tendidos en el piso.

Aclarando su mente, sabía que en ese instante solo importaba el murciélago que estaba herido. Le dedicó una breve mirada al técnico que era el único que permanecía consciente y notó que este no estaba en condiciones de hacerle frente a nadie. Por el contrario, estaba paralizado, y ante la severa mirada del súper hombre pegó un chillido del susto y se desvaneció al instante desplomándose en el asiento.

Tras esto, Superman le dedico un vistazo rápido a su pareja para inspeccionar como estaba y arrugó su rostro confundido.

—¿Qué te han dado? —preguntó al notarlo más lúcido que antes de salir del evento.

—Adrenalina. —Miró al hombre desmayado a su lado y tomó su computadora.

—Necesitas atención médica cuanto antes. Tienes todavía la bala alojada. —Le tendió la mano para sacarlo de ahí y llevarlo a un hospital pronto.

Batman inspeccionó la computadora que había agarrado, no tenía intenciones de irse en ese instante, quería indagar todo lo posible de los atracadores. Sacó un pendrive de su bolsillo y comenzó a descargar información de la máquina.

—No… Primero necesito averiguar quiénes… son. Captura a los otros, no podemos dejar que escapen… Luego me llevarás con Leslie. —Mientras le hablaba descargaba la información y cancelaba la transacción que había hecho.

—Aunque la adrenalina mantiene tu corazón activo no duraras mucho en este estado. —Se puso a su lado y de un tirón arrancó la puerta.

—Estoy bien, solo ve y atrapa a esos hombres. Huyeron en una camioneta… —Comenzó a dormitarse y hacía fuerza para mantener sus ojos abiertos—…mientras, yo descansaré un poco… aquí. —Cerró los ojos apoyándose en el respaldo.

—¡Estás loco! Has perdido mucha sangre. ¡No iré a ningún otro lugar sin ti! —Estaba impresionado por lo obstinado que era el otro, se encontraba al límite y aun así no le preocupaba su estado—. ¿Bruce?… ¡Bruce! —Movió un poco al millonario pero este no reaccionó.

El playboy ya no respondía ante el llamado del súper hombre, había quedado inconsciente. Su rostro estaba blanco como el papel y sus pulsaciones comenzaron a disminuir rápidamente. Al oír esto, sin dudarlo un segundo más, Clark lo tomó en brazos y salió volando apresuradamente para dirigirse al hospital.

—Por favor Bruce… resiste. —Rogó el Kryptoniano mientras afianzaba más su agarre.

 **En el hospital.**

Bruce Wayne se encontraba en la sala de cirugías siendo operado, los médicos estaban retirando la bala de su abdomen y al mismo tiempo le hacían transfusión de sangre. Superman estaba cerca y veía todo lo que sucedía con su visión mientras vigilaba las pulsaciones del mayor. Caminaba de un extremo a otro impaciente, quería estar seguro de que el playboy se encontrara bien. Leslie Thompkins estaba a su lado y lo miraba mientras pensaba en cómo calmarlo. Al ver el nerviosismo y la impaciencia con la que se movía el hombre de acero, no dudo en conversar—: Descuida, está en las mejores manos. Lo trajiste a tiempo. —Se levantó y tocó su hombro en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

—Doctora, si algo le llega a suceder… no me lo voy a perdonar. Debí reaccionar antes. —Se sentó un instante y ocultó su rostro con sus manos.

—Hay cosas que a veces nos superan y que no podemos controlar. Pero si está con vida ahora es gracias a ti. Él es fuerte, va a salir adelante como tantas otras veces. —Le habló dulcemente para reconfortarlo.

 _Aquella mujer tiene la confianza del señor de la noche. Habiendo sido la mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo de su fallecido padre, Thomas Wayne, conocía al playboy desde pequeño. Había sido su tutora junto con su mayordomo y en diversas ocasiones una figura materna tras la muerte de sus padres. Muchas veces se había hecho cargo de tratarlo frente heridas graves y había sido participe de muchas situaciones similares sabiendo de su identidad como Batman._

Al minuto salió uno de los médicos que se encontraba operando y Clark se levantó rápidamente.

—El paciente está estable. Afortunadamente la bala no tocó ningún órgano y no se partió al alojarse. La herida es un poco profunda pero más allá de eso, nada grave. Lo que sí, perdió mucha sangre, así que probablemente esté anémico por un tiempo. Tendrá que tener ciertos cuidados para consigo mismo de ahora en adelante. —El hombre hizo una pausa y luego siguió—. Lo que me llama la atención es su condición física en general. Estaba deshidratado y por eso le están suministrando suero. Obviamente le proporcionaron la medicación pertinente para la ocasión. Ahora mismo lo están cociendo, seguramente en un par de horas se estará despertando.

Kal-El sabía el porqué. Batman había descuidado su salud en ese último tiempo. Avocado completamente a su misión, seguramente no había estado alimentándose como correspondía y ya sabía de ante mano que no había dormido durante días. Era obvio que su cuerpo iba a colapsar en algún momento. Frustrado por la situación, el hombre de acero se quedó pensativo, pero a la vez estaba aliviado, agradecía al cielo de que su pareja estuviera a salvo.

Luego más calmado recordó lo que le había dicho el otro en el auto. Tenía que atrapar a los asaltantes que habían escapado. Además, también tenía que regresar al evento, sino, seguramente Lois comenzaría a sospechar de su ausencia.

—Aún tengo cosas que hacer. —Se dirigió a Leslie—. Le agradezco por todo doctora. Obviamente le pido que esto permanezca de manera confidencial, seguramente él le dirá luego como proceder. Comuníquese con Alfred por favor y avísele de su condición. Cualquier cosa que suceda no dude en llamarme.

—Sí, descuida. Yo me ocupo.

Y sin decir más el hombre de acero salió volando del lugar.

 **Evento de Caridad.**

Fuera del edificio ya se encontraban varios patrulleros y un par de ambulancias. Estos fueron convocados rápidamente por Fox en cuanto las comunicaciones fueron restauradas. Los médicos ingresaron al lugar y contuvieron a la dama que anteriormente había sido amenazada y que se encontraba en estado de shock. Luego fueron llamando uno a uno a los concurrentes para revisarlos si estaban heridos o si necesitaban algún tipo de contención.

El personal de seguridad del edificio que momentos atrás había desaparecido fue encontrado maniatado en un edificio adyacente. Todos los integrantes del equipo fueron llevados a la comisaría para ser interrogados por lo sucedido luego de ser chequeados por el personal médico. Afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos resultó lastimado.

Otros patrulleros habían salido a la búsqueda de Bruce Wayne que había sido secuestrado. Las cámaras estaban en vivo filmando todo el reportaje de lo que estaba sucediendo y dando minuto a minuto las novedades del caso.

Uno de los policías que se encontraba afuera del edificio se asombró al ver en el cielo a Superman que cargaba consigo a diez hombres atados. El descendió hasta dejarlos en el piso y se le acercó para hablarle al hombre.

—Oficial, aquí están los asaltantes que atracaron el lugar. Encárguese de ellos por favor —dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

Los periodistas que se encontraban cerca salieron corriendo al encuentro del súper hombre y enseguida lo rodearon con preguntas sobre la situación del playboy y de cómo había resuelto la captura de los asaltantes.

—Disculpen que no pueda contestar a todas sus preguntas. Solo les voy a informar que el señor Wayne se encuentra bien y lo están atendiendo en un hospital. Afortunadamente encontré al vehículo en donde lo estaban transportando y logré persuadir a uno de los ladrones para que me dijera donde se encontraban sus cómplices… No es necesario saber más detalles. Eso es todo, debo marcharme. —Y alzando vuelo se alejó del lugar.

Lois Lane estaba de brazos cruzados y miraba a los periodistas trabajar mientras daban la noticia del afortunado rescate del playboy y de la oportuna aparición del súper hombre que logró capturar a los criminales.

—Esta será una excelente noticia de primera plana. —Sonrió victoriosa y ya pensaba lo que iba a escribir en el Daily Planet a la mañana del día siguiente.

—¿Qué cosa Lois? ¿Qué novedades hay? —Apareció por detrás el Kryptoniano simulando desconcierto.

—¿Dónde estabas? Me había olvidado de ti.

—En el baño… ¿recuerdas? —Se acomodó los lentes nervioso.

—Ah, cierto… sí que eres flojo, Clark. —Rió divertida recordando su huida al baño—. Bueno afortunadamente Superman atrapó a los atracadores y rescató a Wayne. Al parecer por los datos que anunció el gerente de Industrias Wayne, la cuenta benéfica sigue intacta. Los asaltantes no pudieron doblegar al millonario. ¡Realmente asombroso!

—Vaya… sí que me perdí mucho. ¡Eso es fantástico! Parece un hombre admirable. —Mostró alegría y comenzó a tomar notas en su cuaderno.

—¡Sí que lo es! ¡Y tengo tanta suerte que cuando se recupere seré yo quien tenga la exclusiva de todo lo que pasó! —Se abrazó de la emoción.

Clark solo pudo reír incómodo mientras pensaba en alguna excusa para retirarse del lugar y volver al hospital. Pero debía quedarse con la reportera y cubrir el evento aunque él tenía toda la información de primera mano.

Ya había pasado un par de horas de lo sucedido y estaba deseoso por volver al hospital. La mayoría de los concurrentes se habían marchado y era cuestión de minutos que los medios que estaban presentes terminaran de guardar todas las cosas y se retiraran. Tenía que ser solo un poco más paciente. Ya le había dicho a la reportera que pasaría la noche con su pareja y la otra sonrió divertida ante el comentario, dándose así la excusa para no volver con ella al departamento y regresar con el mayor. Y antes que se hiciera oficial la retirada, inesperadamente el celular de Clark sonó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Anda Villachica, atiende que debe ser tu novia, si quieres ir yendo, adelante, aquí ya terminamos —le dijo jocosa la mujer mientras se alejaba.

Clark tomó su celular y al ver el número de la doctora Thompkins atendió apresuradamente—: Doctora, ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupado sigilosamente mientras se retiraba un poco de la zona para no ser escuchado.

—¡Bruce se ha ido! ¡Debes hallarlo! ¡El no debería estar moviéndose! —Habló alteradamente la mujer.

—Dios… Descuide, yo lo encontraré. —Colgó rápidamente.

Lois viéndolo a la cara, le hizo señas para que se marchara imaginando que había estado hablando con su novia. Clark accedió, y con un gesto de su mano se despidió sin decir más, apartándose de la vista de todos. Rápidamente tomó vuelo y salió en búsqueda del señor de la noche.

— _"Bruce… ¿A dónde pretendes ir en ese estado?"_ —pensó Superman, pero tenía la leve sospecha de lo que estaba por hacer el otro.


	7. Capítulo 7: Agitada Respiración

**Holaaa! Otro capítulo más! Espero corregir los nuevos pronto! Disfruten la lectura. Saludos**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:** **Agitada Respiración.**

 **Gotham City. Cerca del Hospital**

Solo tenía un objetivo en mente: el puerto. Esa era la noche en la que conseguiría la tan esperada información. Había sido paciente durante días y su paciencia había obtenido frutos. No iba a desperdiciar esa valiosa oportunidad por una simple herida. Bruce estaba acostumbrado a tener que trabajar por las noches en esas condiciones, y en esa oportunidad, no sería la excepción. Pero antes de llegar allí, debía prepararse, y eso le exigía regresar cuanto antes a su mansión. Podría haber pedido que lo transportaran, pero también significaba tener que dar explicaciones y argumentos para que lo dejaran salir del hospital. El tiempo era precioso y no podía desperdiciarlo discutiendo con nadie.

Se encontraba caminando por las calles en dirección a una avenida. Su caminar era lento, torpe y pesado. Le costaba cada paso que daba y transpiraba agitado del esfuerzo. Pero era tenaz, no se iba dejar vencer fácilmente, estaba seguro que repondría fuerzas en el camino. Una vez puesta su investidura ya no sería Bruce Wayne, sino Batman, el vigilante nocturno que jamás se rendía.

Una vez llegado a la avenida, distinguió un taxi a lo lejos y le hizo señas para que se detuviera. El auto se arrimó y el playboy tomó asiento. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio recuperando el aliento. El hombre echó un rápido vistazo por el espejo retrovisor antes de arrancar.

—Señor, ¿A dónde lo…? ¡Dios mío! ¡Pero si es Bruce Wayne! Ha estado en las noticias de la radio. —Se dio media vuelta para mirarlo de frente—. ¡Pero usted debería estar en el hospital! Oí que le habían disparado —dijo el hombre asombrado y se percató de su camisa rota y manchada de rojo.

—No crea todo lo que dicen los medios, lo que ve solo es salpicadura de vino. Necesito que me lleve hasta mi mansión —habló sin pausa, tratando de sonar casual a pesar de su agitación.

El hombre dudaba si llevarlo o no, no quería tener problemas. Además se daba cuenta que le estaba mintiendo, y al verlo mejor, notaba su cara pálida y el esfuerzo que hacía para respirar. Pero pronto cambió de parecer al ver los billetes.

—Le pagaré el triple y por adelantado si no dice nada y se pone en marcha. —Le ofreció los billetes que tenía en mano.

El hombre los tomó, los contó y rápido se los guardó en el bolsillo.

—Bueno… es un país libre… Dígame como llegar hasta allí. —Puso en marcha su auto y arrancó hasta el destino indicado.

Superman sobrevolaba los cielos en búsqueda de Bruce. Antes le había dicho que le costaba encontrarlo por las noches, pero solo era una excusa para comenzar a hablarle en aquella ocasión cuando lo fue a buscar en el puerto. Él podía encontrarlo estuviera donde estuviera gracias al latido de su corazón. Era algo único e inconfundible para él.

No tardó mucho en localizarlo. Pudo sentir sus latidos provenientes de un taxi que se estaba alejando de la ciudad. Voló hasta quedar frente a este y puso su mano en forma de alto para detener el auto. El hombre que conducía, al ver al Kryptoniano, puso los frenos enseguida y detuvo la marcha.

Bruce que se encontraba dormitando en el vehículo se despertó ante la fuerte frenada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó medio atontado, todavía sin entender que había ocurrido.

El hombre señaló tembloroso hacia el frente. El millonario al principio no pudo distinguir nada por tener su vista media nublada, pero al segundo, su vista se aclaró y pudo distinguir al súper hombre acercándose hacia el auto.

—Superman… hizo señas para que me detuviera —dijo con vos entrecortada el taxista.

—Bien, no se vaya y espéreme. En seguida regreso. —Resopló frustrado y se bajó del auto. Creía que iba a poder llegar tranquilo hasta su mansión pero no parecía que fuera a suceder así.

Superman se acercó hasta la ventanilla del taxi y golpeó levemente esta para que el hombre la bajara. Mientras, no apartaba la vista del caballero de la noche que miraba a la nada.

—Disculpe la molestia señor. Le pagaré el importe del viaje y luego le voy a pedir que se marche. —Le dedicó un breve vistazo.

—N-no, no hace falta… la cuenta ya está paga. Si no me necesitan aquí, me retiro inmediatamente. —Al ver a Superman erguirse y alejarse, puso su auto en marcha y se retiró del lugar asustado.

Bruce lo miró enfadado y suspiró rodando los ojos.

—Has espantado a mi taxista. —Apoyó los brazos, incómodo, en su cintura. Estar parado le costaba un gran esfuerzo.

—¿Qué crees que haces? Se supones que deberías estar en el hospital. Por si no lo recuerdas… casi te mueres. —Le recriminó serio.

—No exageres… Tengo trabajo que hacer… no me podía quedar. —Posó sus ojos en los del súper hombre que lo miraban enojado.

Bruce apenas si se podía sostener en pie. Superman notaba como sus piernas temblaban y como su cuerpo buscaba una posición cómoda para estar parado. Trataba de mantenerse erguido, pero obviamente la herida le estaba doliendo, logrando que su cuerpo se inclinara un poco hacia delante. Sus ojos lucían cansados, y percibía el esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerlos abiertos. Hasta el respirar le estaba costando y veía como las gotas de transpiración recorrían su rostro. Aunque el murciélago trataba de mostrar entereza, obviamente no podía ocultar su mala condición.

—En eses estado… no lo creo —dijo al notar su terrible actuación.

—Mira, Clark… no tengo tiempo… de discutir esto contigo. Debo ponerme mi traje e ir al puerto. —Acarició levemente su sien. Sufría un fuerte dolor de cabeza producto del culatazo que le habían propinado. También había recibido un par de puntos ahí, pero estos estaban cubiertos por una gasa.

—Estás loco. ¡Lo que intentas hacer es suicidio! —exclamó con intensidad. No podía creer lo que estaba discutiendo con el playboy.

Batman no prestó atención a lo que el otro le decía, no pensaba seguir discutiendo con él. Estaba decidido en ir a su mansión y ocuparse del trabajo; aunque esto le implicara ir caminando.

Encaró hasta el hombre de traje azul sin cuidado. Sus pasos eran lentos y sin hacer mueca de dolor siguió su andar. Pasó por al lado del hombre de acero y este lo detuvo frustrado desde el brazo.

—¡No me toques! Haa, haa... —le gritó fuertemente agitado. Su respiración era acelerada a pesar de los pocos movimientos que había dado.

—No hagas más difícil la situación Bruce. No me obligues a que te noquee. Coopera conmigo y vuelve al hospital. —Sus ojos se entristecieron. No quería tener que forzarlo, lo único que lograría sería que el murciélago se enfureciera aterradoramente con él.

—¿Serías… Haa, haa… capaz? —le preguntó curioso.

—Dadas las circunstancias… no me dejarías otra opción. —Lo miró seriamente. Si no lograba convencerlo, lo obligaría si era necesario.

Con un rápido movimiento lo puso en frente suyo y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—No estás en tus mejores condiciones… Ni hablar que apenas te puedes mantener en pie. ¿Cómo piensas hacer? Bruce… no quiero que vuelvas a poner tu vida en peligro —le habló tristemente mientras lo estrechaba más hacia sí y hundía su rostro entre sus cabellos.

—¡Su-suéltame! —Forcejeó un poco pero le era imposible salirse del agarre del otro. Después de un tiempo suspiró vencido y se dejó contener. Miró hacia un costado avergonzado y lentamente alzó sus manos hasta tocarle los hombros. Superman abrió sus codos permitiéndole a Bruce pasar sus brazos por debajo y compartir el abrazo.

La manera en que lo rodeaba le hizo olvidar su dolor por un instante. El calor de la piel de Superman calmaba su cuerpo frío y cansado. Estrecharse de esa manera había hasta logrado aquietar su aliento y los latidos de su corazón. Estando así, con ese hombre, le daba una sensación de paz y confort. No sabía porque, pero cuando él le tocaba, perdía total conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y se dejaba arrastrar por su aroma y calidez. Haciendo fuerza para salir del hechizo en el que estaba, volvió a enfocarse en su misión.

—Clark… si no voy… mucha gente va a morir. ¿Quién más se va a ocupar de esta ciudad? —Apartó su rostro sonrojado y tomó distancia.

El Kryptoniano soltó el agarre un tanto molesto e hizo un mohín. Estaba realmente a gusto en sus brazos y había notado que el mayor también. Al menos había logrado tranquilizarlo y apaciguar su agitada respiración. Permitió que se alejara un poco también para poder observarlo mejor. Decidió entonces ir por otro camino: si no puedes contra él, únetele.

—Entonces… déjame ayudarte. Estoy aquí, ¿por qué no te apoyas más en mí?

Quería ser su apoyo, su sostén, alguien en el cual él pudiera confiar. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que actuar solo? ¿Por qué nunca pedía su ayuda? Él era su pareja, debería poder contar con él siempre, para lo que sea. Pero nunca pedía asistencia, no importaba lo grabe o difícil de la situación, él siempre operaba solo en su ciudad. Esto lo indignaba y afligía mucho. Deseaba que algún día pudiera tener la plena confianza del señor de la noche y que lo llamara siempre que lo necesitara.

—Tú no entiendes como se manejan… en esta ciudad. Las cosas se hacen con tacto, con inteligencia, razona… ¡Agh! —No pudo terminar su frase. Sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza que lo mareó y notó como su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Superman rápidamente lo tomó de un brazo rodeándolo por sus hombros y lo sujetó de la cintura para evitar que se desplomara.

—Yo me ocuparé de los cargamentos y tú me dirás lo que tengo que hacer. Pero debemos volver al hospital. Tu herida volvió a abrirse. —Notó su mano ensangrentada de cuando lo sostuvo de la caída.

—E-está bien… accederé a que me ayudes… Pero no iré al hospital… A-alfred puede encargarse de volver a coserme. —Sus ojos suplicaban con esa petición. Todavía estaba un poco, pero aun así necesitaba volver a su mansión.

—Está bien. —Suspiró victorioso. Al menos lo había convencido de no ir.

Superman lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a volar hasta la mansión Wayne. Bruce se encontraba exhausto y fatigado, tanto moverse lo cansó aún más. Permanecía consiente en los brazos del otro, pero no pronunciaba palabra. Solo descansó su cabeza en su pecho y una mano se apoyó en sus pectorales sintiendo como el calor del súper hombre lo envolvía. No quería admitirlo pero le gustaba la sensación, era reconfortante.

Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que alzó la cabeza buscando los ojos azules del Kryptoniano que miraba atento a su camino. Clark notó su mirada y bajó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos del mayor.

—Clark… —lo llamó con una voz dócil y ligera.

—¿Qué sucede?

Bruce alzó su mano hasta el rostro del menor y tomó su oreja. La acarició suavemente por unos segundos y luego continuó su recorrido hasta su nuca para pasar entre sus dedos los cabellos lacios y sedosos. Sus ojos brillaban y sus labios se separaron ligeramente. Superman entendió lo que su pareja deseaba al instante. Su corazón se llenó de gozo y acercándose hasta sus labios lo besó delicadamente. El mayor abrió su boca aún más permitiéndole la entrada al Kryptoniano que lo buscaba anhelante. El también deseó la lengua del otro y la degustó intensamente al encontrarla. Bruce unió más sus bocas con un leve empuje de la nuca de Clark. Luego de varios segundos se separaron y el millonario solo cerró sus ojos descansando nuevamente en su pecho. Clark volvió a retomar su curso hacia la mansión con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Puerto de Gotham City.**

Superman había dejado a Bruce en su mansión y recibió todas las indicaciones del caso por parte de Alfred. Los nombres de los involucrados, el lugar preciso en el que estaban ubicados, y de los que tenían mayor rango en la zona. Mostrándole las imágenes para que recordara sus rostros les dijo los nombres de los posibles asociados que el día anterior habían escuchado. Su objetivo era indagar con ellos datos esenciales para poder saber con precisión el día, la hora y el lugar en el que llegaría el cargamento de esclavos.

Estaba al tanto que debía actuar con prudencia porque se conocía que no iba a ser una sola carga que viniera a Gotham, sino dos. Esto requería de mucha precisión en el proceder, porque si los secuestradores sabían de que el primer cargamento había sido descubierto, cambiarían su modus operandi y seguramente el segundo en llegar sería retrasado y cambiado de destino, poniendo en peligro la vida de todas las personas que estaban allí.

Superman volaba cerca del lugar y con su aguda visión pudo localizar a la persona que debía interrogar.

— _" **Debes moverte con cautela. Tienes que llevarlo a un lugar apartado para interrogarlo".**_

Superman se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Batman y lo buscó rápidamente con sus ojos.

—" _ **He puesto un dispositivo en tu oreja. No estoy allí… Aun estoy en la mansión".**_ —Batman le respondió a la pregunta que se había hecho en la cabeza el súper hombre.

—¿Cuándo fue qué…? ¿No me digas que me besaste para ponerme esta cosa? —dijo un tanto molesto.

— _" **No. Te besé porque quise. Te puse este dispositivo para guiarte, igual que la micro cámara que tienes en el pecho. Puedo ver y oír todo a tu alrededor".**_

—¿Qué tantas cosas llevas encima por lo general? —Se sorprendía de que el otro tuviera consigo esas cosas y que haya sido tan sigiloso de colocárselas sin que él se diera cuenta.

— _"… **Muchas… Te aviso que… deberás usar la fuerza bruta y golpearlos bastante… hasta que hablen".**_ —A pesar de estar tranquilo en la mansión, le costaba hablar. Estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo para permanecer consciente. Los ojos le pedían a gritos cerrarse. Pero no iba a dejar solo al menor con su trabajo.

—No soy muy partidario de dar golpes por que sí. —La idea no le gustaba. Él, a pesar de ser un súper hombre, usaba su fuerza solo si era necesario.

—" **¿Si? Te recuerdo que… horas atrás pensabas partirle la mandíbula a uno".** —Rió con dificultad al notar como el otro era reticente a los golpes por que sí.

—... Eran otras circunstancias. —Recordó al hombre que había disparado a su pareja y nuevamente volvió a sentir el odio que emanaba del estómago. Aun se sentía en falta por no haberle golpeado.

Marcus Twain era el hombre al que debía interrogar. Estaba rodeado de varios acompañantes y les daba indicaciones para nada relevantes. Necesitaba encontrarlo a solas, seguramente él no hablaría con nadie de menor categoría sobre los planes que tenían.

Afortunadamente, su objetivo se separó del grupo y tomó su celular para hacer una llamada. Superman escuchó atento, pero nuevamente no había datos significativos del cargamento. Una vez que colgó, se le acercó sigilosamente al hombre y tomándolo desprevenido por la espalda le retiró su arma rápidamente. Con un simple apretón de su mano destruyó la misma sin esfuerzo. El hombre estaba por pegar un grito para alertar a sus aliados pero fue tapado fuertemente por la mano del héroe que se elevó velozmente y se alejó del lugar con él acuestas. Subió hasta un edificio y lo soltó en el techo del mismo. El hombre miró por todos lados y se vio sin salida.

—No sé qué quiere Superman conmigo, pero estás violando mis derechos. Podría demandarte, soy guardia de seguridad del puerto y estaba trabajando —habló inocentemente y haciéndose el honesto.

— _" **Él es un criminal… que debería estar cumplien…do… prisión domiciliaria. Su trabajo… es en una panadería".**_

—Llama a la policía entonces. Seguramente estarán contentos de verte fuera de tu casa teniendo prisión domiciliaria.

El hombre se puso duro ante el comentario, pero la presencia del hombre de acero no le acobardó.

—Creímos que sería Batman el que vendría algún día por nosotros… No sé qué quieres tú, pero esta ciudad no te pertenece.

—Necesito información. Qué día, en donde y a qué hora llegará el cargamento con las personas que secuestraron. Tengo pensado golpearte hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber. —Caminó hacia él y golpeó con su puño potentemente la palma de su mano haciendo un ruido fuerte.

El hombre se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, estudiando la actitud del que tenía en frente. En seguida se formó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y luego tapó su boca. Al instante no aguantó la risa y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

El Kryptoniano se molestó por la forma de reaccionar del delincuente, claramente se estaba burlando de él.

—Que chistoso eres Superman, pero lamento decirte que no atemorizas a nadie. Adelante, ¿Por qué no me llevas a la comisaría? Es verdad, estuve rompiendo la ley estando fuera de mi casa. Me entrego pacíficamente. —Levantó las manos como acción para que lo esposara.

—" _ **Mándalo a volar".**_ —Batman fue el más irritado por el sarcasmo y la broma del delincuente para con Superman.

—¿Qué? —Clark se sorprendió por el comentario del murciélago.

— _ **Llévalo a dar un paseo… por el cielo. Estoy seguro de que hablará.**_

Superman agarró al hombre por la ropa y se dirigió volando hacia el oscuro cielo, elevándose unos cuantos metros, dejando a la ciudad de abajo casi indistinguible. El criminal comenzó a asustarse y las gotas de transpiración empezaron a descender de su frente.

—Pienso soltarte y dejarte estrellar contra el piso. Te sugiero que comiences a hablar. —La primera intención del Kryptoniano era dialogar con el hombre antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

— _" **Déjalo… caer"**_ —indició Barman al instante.

—Todavía no le di oportunidad de hablar. —Trató de mediar por el hombre.

— _" **¡Ya suéltalo!"**_ —le gritó hastiado por la pasividad del súper hombre.

El héroe de acero suspiró y soltó al hombre dejándolo caer. No quería alterar al que estaba del otro lado del micrófono más de lo que estaba. Sabía que si no hacía lo que quería el mayor, seguramente se cansaría de observar y vendría él mismo en persona a ocuparse de la situación. Obviamente no estaba procediendo como el murciélago lo haría y eso probablemente lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Tenía que ser paciente y tratar de manejarse como le indicaba Batman para serenarlo.

—Suenas muy agitado Bruce… deberías dejarme esto a mí y descansar. Prometo que seré más firme de ahora en adelante —dijo mientras levitaba, admirando la ciudad. A pesar de la distancia que había tomado, él sí podía ver claramente todo lo que estaba por debajo.

— _" **No. Necesito… asegurar-me que obtengas los datos".**_ —Su cuerpo estaba reclamándole sueño a gritos, pero aun así, seguía despierto.

—¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que apartas tu boca del micrófono cada vez que jadeas? Puedo oírte aunque lo intentes ocultar. Te cuesta respirar, no deberías exigirte tanto. —Su voz era suave pero a la vez inquieta. Al menos quería relajar al otro con sus palabras. Le estaba alarmando escucharlo respirar de esa manera.

— _ **No te preocupes… por mí. Me quedaré contigo… lo que más pueda.**_

Más obstinado no podía ser ese hombre. Siempre dando lo mejor de sí hasta el final, hasta el último suspiro. Clark lo admiraba mucho, a pesar de ser un simple humano, sin poderes, el jamás se rendía. Pero esa obstinada obsesión por hacer todo solo y por despreocuparse por su bienestar, hacía que pusiera su vida en peligro.

Ya había pasado un tiempo prudencial en que el hombre había estado cayendo, así que decidió ir en su búsqueda. Descendiendo a toda velocidad, agarró al hombre que estaba pálido del susto y volvió a subir bien alto. Haría ese ejercicio hasta que el hombre hablara.

—Ya bájame. Te, te diré lo que sé. E-el martes, dentro de tres días estarán llegando.

Superman escuchó su corazón y se dio cuenta que le estaba mintiendo. El héroe de Metrópolis no pudo evitar poner su cara de desconfianza. Al notar esto, Marcus quería convencerlo a toda costa.

—Lo juro, es verdad. ¡Solo sé eso! Los otros datos nos lo van diciendo sobre la marcha.

— _" **Miente. Suéltalo otra vez".**_ —Batman también distinguió la mentira.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó asombrado el héroe de Metrópolis. Siempre Batman le sorprendía con las conclusiones que hacía, simplemente con mirar a alguien o escucharlo ya sabía si decía la verdad o no.

— _ **No es momento que te de detalle…. Tú también te diste cuenta**_ —le reprendió severo.

El delincuente no entendía lo que estaba pasando, notaba como en varias ocasiones el individuo de traje azul le hablaba a alguien a la nada. Se preocupó de ver esta actitud y dudaba de la cordura del héroe.

—¿Con quién hablas? ¡Estás loco! ¡Ya suéltame! ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! —Pataleó en el aire, con ganas de que lo soltasen en tierra firme de una buena vez.

—Digamos que desconfío de tu información. Mi compañero me sugiere que te suelte de nuevo. Evitemos extender esto y dime la verdad. Me daré cuenta si me mientes de nuevo. —Trató de convencer al otro, aun sabiendo que podría enojar a Batman.

—¡E-es la verdad! Te lo juro por mis hijos —suplicó asustado.

— _" **¡No tiene hijos! ¡Que… Haa, haa… vuele de nuevo!**_ —gritó, y su agitación cada vez se hizo más fuerte; ya ni se molestaba en ocultárselo al hombre de acero. Batman ya se sentía irritado. Aquél hombre estaba jugando con Superman, y el otro no hacía nada al respecto.

No quería tener que hacerlo, pero otra vez, Marcus le mentía. Superman soltó de nuevo al hombre que gritaba aterrado mientras caía. Y entonces fue que el caballero de la noche frustrado le gritó:

— _ **¡¿Qué crees que haces?! Haa, haa… no intimidas a nadie de esa forma. ¡El hombre no te está tomando en serio!… haa… haa… De-debes ser… haa… haaa… más…**_ —Ya no controlaba su respiración, no pudo continuar la frase. Buscó desesperadamente tomar bocanadas de aire para poder calmarse. Se agarró el pecho fuertemente y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás tratando de buscar de alguna manera el oxígeno que le hacía falta.

—¡Bruce! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Apenas si puedes respirar! —No iba a permitir que continuara de esa forma.

De repente escuchó un ruido fuerte y no percibió ningún otro sonido más. Se paralizó por un instante, algo le había pasado al playboy y no sabía qué.

—Bruce… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Bruce! —gritó su nombre desesperado, pero el otro no respondía.

El miedo lo inundó. ¡Algo le había pasado! Tenía que saber qué. Salió volando a toda marcha hacia la mansión Wayne. Probablemente Bruce había colapsado y no sabía en qué condición se encontraba. Aunque sabía que Alfred estaba con él, tenía que asegurarse que estuviera bien. Tal era la angustia que sentía que había olvidado por completo al hombre que había soltado minutos atrás.

— ** _"Señor Kent, no se preocupe por el amo Bruce. Su cuerpo no resistió más y quedó inconsciente, tirando el comunicador que llevaba en su oído. Él se encuentra bien, probablemente permanezca así por un buen tiempo. Si así lo desea, yo lo asistiré de ahora en adelante"._**

Alfred se había quedado con su señor hasta verlo colapsar. Quería había querido asistirlo antes, notándolo en tal mala condición, pero sabía que no tenía sentido, el otro no iba a parar por más que le dijera lo que le dijera. La única manera de que su señor se detuviera era esperar a que se quedara inconsciente; y así fue como sucedió.

Clark al escuchar esta noticia detuvo su vuelo en seco.

—No, Alfred. Yo me ocupo. Encárguese de Bruce, por favor. —Suspiró aliviado, había temido por un instante por la vida de su pareja. El solo pensar que podía perderlo lo había aterrado.

Recordando en seguida al hombre que había dejado a su suerte, voló a máxima velocidad hasta alcanzarlo y agarrarlo justo a unos centímetros de que el hombre se estrellara contra el pavimento.

—¡Ju-juro que diré todo lo que sé! ¡Todo! —exclamó el hombre temblando de pánico y luego vomitó.

—Seguro que lo harás. Realmente deseo estar en otro lugar en este momento, así que espero que esta vez me digas la verdad —dijo seriamente mientras lo agarraba del cuello.

Si quería obtener la información tenía que ser más duro, además, era verdad que deseaba estar al lado de su amante cuanto antes. Entonces con la idea fija en la cabeza, volvió a tomar vuelo hacia el cielo nocturno de Gotham. Obligaría a ese hombre a hablar a como diera lugar.


End file.
